Indulge
by little sasuke kun
Summary: /Mature content warning/ "It's already too late... You're turning me on, Sakura." and the cat closed in on the mouse.
1. The game begins

Hi there and welcome to my first ever mature story.  
If you have a innocent soul that is not yet tainted, do not indulge in this story. (Or be tainted at your own will, hehe)

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.  


* * *

What you can't have; you want.

You_ need_ it. **Badly** desperately

as if, you'd **die **without it.  
**  
I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

because you _desire_ it…

I never really did believe in love at first site crap, I thought of it as a mere joke; a lie. Something you'd tell people who were unfortunate in the world of love so, they have something to look forward too. But when I saw_ her_… everything suddenly clicked in to place. And I…_  
_I went mad.

_You'll be mine, and I'll be yours._

She would be **mine**.

_We'd be forever in love  
Till death do we part._

I was skipping class as usual. It started becoming a habit when class became even more dull than usual. Even if I barely showed up, I surprised my teachers my acing all my tests. And you'd think that in university that I would be taking school seriously but,** I** wanted a challenge; need one. My teachers tried not to talk to me; avoiding me at all cost. Why? Because they were scared that I'd tell my father something bad about them and get them fired, since my father owns this private school. (I was filthy rich)  
They all acted like cowards and I, I just did as I pleased.

It was on one of the off days that I walked around the school that I spotted a flustered looking girl. She was wearing a short white mini skirt, showing off her creamy legs. I moved my eyes up to her chest, fair size for petite body. She was wearing a white tank top and a red cardigan - which had only one button done up at the bottom. And wearing a heart necklace that dangled from her fragile neck; her hair was made me really stare at her. It was pink, bright bubble gum pink hair. She was like a giant strawberry. I hadn't seen her around before…Not even, and i think i would remember someone as, delicious as her.

_  
lets being,  
with a lust filled begging,  
middle  
and end._

When her bright jade green eyes met his onyx orbs, He paused for a moment and averted his eyes from her attention. She looked down, as if nothing had happened.  
He looked back only seconds later. She had a map in front of her looking at it as if it was in a foreign code.  
As if taking this moment to his to advantage, he walked towards her.

"Do you need some help, miss?" She looked up; He was standing right in front of her, a flustered look pasted on her delicate face, a blush slowly creeping up on her cheeks. She seemed a little startled too as she flinched when she heard his voice.

Funny, how she didn't even see him staring at her attentively for the past 5 minutes. Was it that long? It seemed shorter. Or he thought to himself if she did notice, she didn't take think too much of it. She was too focused on that paper.

"Eh?" Umm, no thank-you." She embarrassingly said, while quickly crumpling up the papers she was holding but, not fast enough since he got a good look at her classes.

"But…" he persisted; "It wouldn't be a problem, I'd be glad to help a beautiful young lady like yourself." he smiled.

"Thank-you for the offer but, _really_ I don't need your help." She insisted. Being stubborn, it would have probably been easier if she asked him for help but, she refused. _I can find my class on my own._

"You're obviously lost." he stated.

"And I don't need_ your_ help!" she scoffed and turned around, stopping off.

_You're the mouse  
and I'm the cat_

"You're going the wrong way." She clicked with her tongue in irritation, and violently spun around.

"Excuse me?" she half yelled.

"You're going the wrong way." He simply stated.

"And how the hell would you know?"

"Chemistry. First period, Room 253." He smirked. "Shall I continue?"

"How the hell!?" She walked closer to him. A dangerous move indeed. "You read my class list didn't you, you creep!"

_I'm your predator  
you're my prey._

"Look-" she said, jamming his finger into his chest.

"Sasuke, Uchiha." He cut her off as she removed her finger.

"- Uchiha, leave me **alone.**" She menacingly spat. His brain was now aching. He couldn't think clearly anymore. Thoughts and images violently pulsing throughout his head,

"You're turning me on_, Sakura._" he rasped, between images that flooded his mind. His vision was becoming blurry; red overcoming black. He had never had this happen to him before. He was quite aware that his eyes changed to red when he was angered. But this, this was different. It was like lust was overcoming him; talking over. The sane part of his was being silenced. Numb and he was powerless; only able to watch himself. He couldn't control himself. He wanted to scream tell her to run but…

_It's was all ready too late._

Her green eyes widen and backed towards the wall.

_Bad move_

"How the fuck do you know my name though?" she hissed. Starring right at those red, red, eyes.

He stepped closer, closing in on her, making her escape impossible. He put one of hands right beside her head on the wall leaning on his arm, making it look painfully easy as he balanced his weight, he brought his face closer to her ear,

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered sexily into her ear.

"Yes!" she fumed. _Her class list didn't have her name on it…so how…_

She clearly didn't know the gravity of the situation, how naive of her.  
_  
Silly little girl.  
don't you know?  
Run away, not near.  
Far away, to another land.  
Back to that innocent world  
not tainted by sin, lust._

"Well, I tell you, if you say my name, Sakura." The monster completely toke over Sasuke.

She shook her head, "No. get off-" she threw her hands at his muscular biceps, her fingers tips burning at the contact. He was incredibly warm, overheating her and probably himself. She took off her hands afraid if she left them on she would burn her finger tips.

"….Of me…" She glanced at him, she didn't realize how strong he looked; she looked insignificant compared to him. She could easily be crushed and tossed away. She positioned her hands back on his chest trying to pry him away from her. Soon giving up as it was pointless, he didn't even move; not a single budge.

"Just say my name, and I will." He put one of his hands on her thigh, trying to stop himself; his brain screaming at him, DON'T. STOP IT. DON'T. STOP THIS.  
But he was too overcome with hormones; he was failing miserably as the monsters purred. The other hand was entangled in her hair and his face was resting on the side of her head,

"I'm waiting." The monster inside of him, wanted her to scream, to whimper. To yell out his name, with that incredible erotic voice of hers.

She was frozen. She didn't like to be touched. She never did. Especially not close to _there._

_Stop touching me, don't touch me, don't touch me, get off. GET OFF OF ME._

"Get off…_please._" trying to hide the whimper in her voice.

"Sakura." His hand was stroking her thigh.

"And remove your hand this instant." She snapped.

God her voice was amazing.

He was too close to her for comfort; she wanted him to go away. She was having a hard time being able to breathe. And she didn't like him being this close to her, he looked dangerous.

"Just say my name, and I'll stop." He repeated. "Or better yet…" _scream it at the top of those little lungs!!_

_When you open your mouth  
and your pink lips move,  
all that comes out  
are evil little lies._

"Get _your_ hands off me, now!" he dipped his head in closer to her earlobe, taking in her scent as he did. And fuck, was it intoxicating. Erotic and exotic. She smelt sweet; like strawberries and sex mixed together.

"Me?" he asked. Playing stupid.

"Yes. You! Now, get off Uchiha!" she yelled furiously.

"Sakura." He growled.

"You're crazy! Insane! Deranged!" _hey I rhymed! _

"I am?" He needed her to talk to him, it seemed possible enough for her to accomplish. Just hearing her voice helped him become sane. It helped the red that overcame his eyes, return back to normal. Slowly. Maybe he could be able to control _it.  
_  
"Talk to me."

"Talk or-"his hand moved higher up her thigh, "I'll continue." A cruel threat.  
She froze. His hand was dangerously close, and he was too close to her. She could smell his minty breath on her neck. Fell his ragged breath, His heart rapidly beating simultaneously with hers. He was touching her, in a dangerous spot. A spot that shouldn't be touched by strangers, especially not on their first encounters but, this, somehow, this, Was driving her insane. She didn't like the feeling that was begging to settle between her legs. A hot sensation.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

_The cat set a trap  
the mouse followed in anyways._

"About yourself, why are you here." the hand on her thigh lowered, she paused.

This was insane Sakura thought, this complete stranger was

A) Sexually harassing her

B) she was possible enjoying it.

C) She was incredibly late for class.

D) He was…electrifying. She couldn't bear to admit any more, this was bad. Very bad.

She looked over at him,

Sasuke moved his face up a bit resting his forehead on the cool wall, he was extremely warm, and this girl was making him overheat. The cool pale wall was making him come back to his senses.

Sakura got a good clear view of him.  
He was wearing black pants and a white shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing his clear muscular chest, he had black hair spiky hair, and his bangs were covering his face unblemished, his eyes were black as stone, and she paused, she could have swore she saw his eyes were red and swirling, hypnotically.

"I…" she looked away from him, concentrating on something else; "I'm here because I transferred here. It seemed like a quiet place. No distractions. And it was rated the top school In Japan."

"Keep going." he urged her. The insane part of him slipping away…slowly.

"No" she questioned herself _what are you doing?_ Don't play along with him! "Will you please release me, now Uchiha?" she asked impatiently.

"Don't call me Uchiha, call me Sasuke or else," she froze. He added, "I'll touch you,_ there_. Where it's aching. Aching to be _touched._" He had dark look on his face.

She gulped and shut her eyes tightly trying to clam herself down; trying to control herself. The fear and pleasure swirling around.

"Please, Please let me go." She begged.

"Sakura" he was staring at her now, removing his forehead from the wall. Even though her eyes were shut she could feel his eyes, staring at her. Burning her with his intense gaze.

"Just say my name, and I'll let go."

"Are you INSANE?" she opened her eyes and glared at him. Then closed them again,

"Maybe I am Sakura but, you, you're making this harder than it has to be."

"Why don't you let go of me?"

"And why don't you just say my name?"

_The cat backed the mouse into a corner  
the mouse fearing for its life  
time to die it purred  
_  
a smiled played on his lips as he shoved his thigh between her legs, tantalizing her. The hand on her thigh was brought up to her cheek and then he crashed his hard lips onto hers. Her eyes snapped opened, catching a glimpse of those hypnotizing red eyes. Sakura mouth opened in shock and surprise.  
_Red eyes? Is that even possible?_  
A stupid mistake that was, as the monster, Sasuke, quickly slid his tongue into her mouth; she groaned as she tried gripping the wall. Sasuke slanted his mouth expertly over hers. His tongue went deeper exploring her mouth, running over the rows teeth. He retracted tongue as if he was done, but began to slowly suckle on her, pink, pink lips. Making them swell up lusciously, he heard a soft moan escape from her.  
She was giving in to the monster. She couldn't stop herself. He gripped her hair, getting his hand entangled in her pink strawberry locks. She took one of her hands and mimicked him, entangling her hand into his rough black hair. Pleased at himself for his skill, with his entangled hand, tilted her head and once more shoved his tongue even deeper into her mouth. This time urging her to part take, making their tongue dance, saliva mixing heavily now. When her lips finally moved, Sasuke groaned, in delight. He moved his free hand onto her thigh, forcing her to spread her smooth creamy legs open, and lifted her up off the floor and her legs wrapped around him, as he moved his bulging erection against her. Grinding it against her, his hand then moved to her hip, aiding the thrusting/grinding motion.  
_  
Up and down  
back and forth  
(Fast and hard)  
now let's go  
all around_

Her hand tightened, harshly gripping onto a chunk of his hair almost ripping it out of his skull, but all this was aid his pleasure; his lust. Driving him deeper into insanity. Red irises spinning like mad. Swirling round and round.

_Never trust the cat.  
A poor naive mouse she was._

Her eyes still closed, as she was lost in a world of unimaginable pleasure, soon came to a halt and her brain was screaming at her, _this is wrong! Bad. STOP. YOU CANT LIKE THIS.  
_  
She desperately tried to yank her mouth away from his; this _had_to stop, _**now**__._ Right now. But all he did was continue to thrust against her. She stiffened. Her hand dropped by her side, lazily. He was kissing her roughly now, her lips begging to bruise, pink turning to dark red. Sucking rhythmically with his grinding motions, she could almost scream in pleasure. Her panties were getting wet. _Fuck _she cursed.  
_  
Pain and Pleasure  
Desire and Sin  
Walk hand in hand  
together forever._

_Stop, please, please don't, don't, please, don't stop…  
_  
Their mouth slowly parted, still touching.  
Dizzily she muttered, her eyes where half lidded, _she knew if she wanted him to stop she just have to say his name, she overcame her stubbornness…_

"Sasuke..."

He stiffened. She chose now of all times to say his name. His massive erection escaping his boxers and was poking upwards, it was ready to be released; ready to go, how the monster wanted to pull it out. But Sasuke eased his insanity. _Eventually, but now, now isn't the time for that._

"Finally." he released her, and her feet touched the ground, his hands wrapped around her neck, hugging her at the same time, as he pushing them closer together to the wall.

"You're too close, back off, go away."

"Mmm"

"Please…" she breathed, still trying to catch her breath.

"No." he rasped.

"What?"

"Not yet, just, just a couple more minutes."

She sighed, "Uchiha, now! " He growled in frustration.

"Sasuke," she tried again, "Let me go. This **IS **sexual harassment."

"It's not if you enjoyed it, I didn't hear you screaming for me to stop. If I recalled you moaned in _enjoyment._" He said while putting emphasizing the last word.

She looked down, guilty, she was weak she couldn't even control her pleasure; he drove her insane,  
that sexy smile, everything about him was off; wrong.

He slowly retracted his arms from around her dropping them to his side, looking at her worryingly; like he hadn't done anything. Like it was someone else in control.

"Are you okay?" his brain was back to normal. Violent images stop pounding.

"Of course!" her voice dripping with sarcasm, "A stranger practically just raped me in the hallways, no no, I'm fine! Fantastic even."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me."

"Sakura-"

"This will just be a onetime thing. Just forget what happened today because this will never, ever happen again. NOT ever!" Her harsh attitude was rising.

He frowned, He wanted more. Of her. Of this. He didn't want this to be there last meeting. He wanted more.

"I'm begging you to stay away from me, Sasuke and I mean it! I AM NOT interested in you! " Putting emphasize on "am not" hoping he would understand.

"I disagree." He smirked as he grabbed her hand. She pulled it away harshly, stepping out and away from him.

"You're my challenge Sakura."

"I am now am _I_?" she sneered.

"Yes, my delicious challenge."

"Well good luck with that. I'm not interested. Not in the least bit. So, stay away. Far away from me."

"If you keep running, I'll keep chasing you Sakura."

"You're _fucking _insane!"

"And you're so fucking addictive."  
_  
My drug.  
My sweet, sweet drug_

"Sakura I am truly really sorry about what happened."

"No you're not."

"Maybe you're right. I'm not. I liked what happened; at least I'm admitting it." He paused, "But, I did however, didn't plan for it to happen…like that, though."

Sakura straightened out her outfit, fixing all the wrinkles; she huffed, and walked away from him, not turning back.

"There's nowhere to run or hide in this school Sakura he said. "After all, I know this school inside out. Like on the back of my hand." As he watched her walk away , watching the way her hips swing as she watch, the way her ass moved from side to side, and then she disappeared down the hallway and around the corner.

_  
And the game of cat and mouse  
began.  
The chase was on  
the mouse scampering away.  
the cat excitingly waiting_

* * *

  
A/N: If I made the odd spelling mistake or two, my apologizes. And thanks for reading my story!  
Next Chapter: Chapter 2: "Mouse"

**Note**: I did re-edit this chapter because of the comments that my first chapter sounded like another story, I am aware of this problem and have tried to fix that, i am not trying to steal work, or copy other peoples work.


	2. Mouse

STANDARD DISCLAMER APPLIED.

**  
I**

N

D

U

L

G

E

..In your senses!

…_once upon a time, a cat told a little mouse that they should be friends. Best Friends. And that naïve little mouse believed the cat. Until one day, the cat tricked the mouse and backed it into a corner, licking its lips, and it face diving towards it, engulfing the mouse. The mouse squeaked for help, but the cat only said, after it swallowed that mouse down, 'never trust me.' It said, 'you should have know better.'_

'What a silly mouse, don't cha think?' the father said to the little girl.  
'No. What an awful cat!' The little girl said.

I haven't seen her around for three days. I skipped necessary classes just to be able to search for her. I wandered the hallways aimlessly, just to spot her. I needed her. Her smile, her scent. Her voice…  
That's when it hit me. She was a smart thing. And she probably hid outside…far away from me, from anyone.

_In a hole, that no one could find._

_Let's being,  
with a lust filled begging  
right till'  
the end._

He spotted her outside from the window, lying back on a tree trunk avoiding the sun with the trees massive shade. A book in her small hands. She was wearing a red mini skirt this time and a black cardigan with a white tank top underneath making her bright pink bra visible. His mouth watered in anticipation, a ruby red heart necklace on a gold chain dangled from that delicious neck of hers. He opened the door and walked towards her.

_The cat stalking it's pray  
face bent, hind raised  
inching closer  
tail twitching  
until it pounced. _  
_  
_Sakura sighed heavily as she took out her favorite pink pen doing her much needed homework. After her 'little' run in with _him_, she had finally managed to find her classrooms and was at least able to attend her afternoon classes. She went back to her missed classes, apologized and explained what happened.  
_  
Well not exactly.  
_  
She told then that she gotlost in the school, which was true. And as soon as she said that, the teachers didn't need any more of an explanation, the school was massive. They just laughed and told her that many students got lost so, they told her it was quite alright. They gave her her homework and she sighed a sigh of relief. Then, each of the teachers gave her a card with the days and times they were available for extra help. In case she needed it. _  
_  
She tapped her favorite pink pen back and forth with her fingers, in deep thought. She was at one moment thinking about chemical reactions and the next thinking of how proudly she avoided that annoying boy.

_The mouse scampered away,  
to a hole in the wall  
avoiding the black cat._

He was standing right behind her. Breathing as silently as possible; he didn't want to disturb her concentration. But his eyes began to flicker. Red. Black. Red. Black. Red. Dark Red..

_From sane to insanity  
from moral, to sin. _

"Sakura." He raggedly said, she stiffened.

That voice. That deep husky voice. Her eyes widened in fear as she ever so slightly tilted her head in his direction, her mouth ajar.

"…" she tried to say something._ Anything_ But, nothing came out; oxygen leaving her lungs leaving her breathless; empty.

Black swirling pinwheels engulfed in red, met fearful jade green eyes.

"Found you." He taunted. Smirking in the process.

Her heart rapidly beating, pounding against her chest. With every beat it made, it painfully ached.

"Breathe Sakura." He instructed.

She did. She _obeyed. _Air slowly filling up her lungs, She exhaled slowly. Closed her mouth, and averted from his hypnotic eyes.

"Go. Away. You're bugging me. " She managed to breathe out.

"I haven't done a thing." _Not yet. _He laid down right in front of her, hands behind his head and closing his hypnotic eyes.

_Relax. Calm down. Think. Breathe.  
_  
She stared at him, intently. He was just laying there; she went back to finishing her homework after he seemed like he wasn't going to be making any sudden movements. She decided to ignore him. _Maybe that's all he needs._

He opened one eye and saw that she was reading again. He smiled and closed his eyes. Calculating. Thinking, scheming.

_You're my obsession  
my filthy, filthy obsession._

"How sad. You're ignoring me." He pouted.

"Shut up." Her eyes glaring at the book, trying not to look up at him, "I've had enough of you!"

_Lies. Lies. Lies.  
__  
When you open your mouth  
and your pink lips move,  
all that comes out  
are evil little lies.___

"Oh?" He opened his eyes, "Well, I haven't. I haven't had enough of you." _I haven't even begun too. _She stood up angrily.

And that's when he lost it. She shouldn't have gotten up. She should have stayed down.

Red eyes spinning like mad now.  
All he could remember was her pink underwear on those luscious creamy legs of hers, and that's when his insanity took over; the monster. He stood in front of her. He had a dark smirk plastered all over his face. And those red, red, eyes, staring directly at her. He took a step forward. She didn't move. He took another step forward. Then, when he was standing about an inch from her, she raised her hand and slapped his face. Hard. Her hand stung in pain. His head vibrated to one side, and red handprint, imprinted on his cheek. His whole face vibrated and throbbed.

"Leave _me_ the fuck alone." She said irritably.

He chuckled darkly, she cringed in fear. His voice was frightening. His face turned back towards her. The smirk disappearing off of his handsome face.

_Quite as a mouse  
but, strong as an elephant._

He stood up, and forcefully pushed her against the tree. She groaned in pain. One of his hands swung to her neck, clutching her delicate throat to be precise; chocking her. He leaned in closer to her while he watched in enjoyment _sick, sick enjoyment, _as she struggled for air; he moved his lips to her ear. She had flung her hands to his hands that were chocking her, trying to pry it off of her neck.

_Stop. Stop! She can't breathe. Don't do this. Stop. Stop. His sanity screamed. Desperately trying to regain control of the monster._

"Don't _ever_ do that."_  
_  
Slowly his hand relaxed and he let her go. She immediately took several gasps of air, eyes closing as she fell on him; her arms dangling at his side. He watched her in anticipation as she slowly awoke. He cupped her small waist with both hands, pushing her back against the tree.

Her eyes darted opened. Her voice ragged as ever,

"Y-you chocked me." _fucking bastard_ He looked at her, staring at her blankly.

_A boy with no emotions, a heart filled with sorrow.  
Will be cursed.  
He'll love only one;  
and only once.  
And he'll be driven to insanity  
by his red filled lust._

"I hate you, Sasuke."

he purred into her ear, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"Say that again." He dared.

"I Hate _you_. Sasuke." He smirked.

_I want you.  
I need you  
more than I had ever wanted anything  
in my life_

"Louder."

"Go to hell."

"Only if you come with me."

And he started biting at her earlobe. His tongue soon flickered out of his mouth and he moved his head down a bit to cover more skin. His tongue now lingering on the nape of her neck. He suckled on her neck, nipping at her smooth skin. Tasting her, like he was in a candy store, with only one addictive flavor that he could never get enough of.  
_  
If only she wasn't so addictive.  
I could stop.  
I'd be in control._

He moved one of his hands to her shirt, slipping his hand skillfully in, feeling her stomach. He suckled roughly, using his teeth on her neck, leaving a dark purple bruise, and Sakura winced in pain, and possibly pleasure.

He didn't care. He couldn't care.

She was now helpless. She couldn't deny he was an expert with his tongue, his mouth. Everything.

His hand crept up higher, and wrapped around her bare back, his finger tip burned her with every touch. He unlatched her bra with ease; he pulled out his hand and tossed the bra aside. Discarding it like it was a mere piece of trash.

"D-don't." she whimpered, as she saw him toss her bra carelessly on to the grass.

Replacing his hand back under her shirt he greedily grabbed her soft breasts. Her nipples were hard and firm already. He smiled and pressed his lips to her mouth, _hungrily. _Prying open her lips with his silky tongue, jamming it in her mouth. Her back arched in response, he kept his tongue in her mouth until her tongue finally entwined with his.

Sakura's eyes were droopy, as if she was lost. She wanted him to stop, but it felt so good. So, pleasurable that she just stood there helpless as he continued to ravish her.

He kissed her more roughly, more intensely, her hands now wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer; deepening their magical kiss. She moaned as his fingers swept over her nipples, using his thumb and index finger to make them harder. _Is that even possible? she though._

He broke their kiss, moving his head to her ear, as he breathed in that delicious aura of hers. That sweet intoxicating smell that she had that drove him mad.

"You like?" he chuckled as a groan escaped from her lips, her tongue licking her lips unconsciously. He moved his face towards her chest, getting a good view of her soft breasts.  
_  
Better then he'd imagine. _

One of his hands was keeping her shirt up, he could have easy torn it, but that was an unnecessary action and the other hand was on her stomach. He started gnawed at them, using his teeth, his tongue tracing over them, repeatedly. Over and over. It was like liking ice cream, only ten times better.

"Sas-"

Her panties were wet, and she was still continuing to drip. Getting wet, from a mere touch, she felt ashamed.

Her core was aching. That hot sensation was coming back, more vividly and intense now.

He lifted his head up to her, "Say it. Say _my_ name."__

"Sasuke. Don't…-"she forced herself not to finish that sentence. Her eyes shut tight.  
Sasuke was aching badly, He was painfully aware at his growing erection. So hard.

The need. __

The Arising sin.  
His curse,  
he'll try to please,  
but never fully quench it  
his need will grow  
and grow

He couldn't take it anymore, he harshly pressed his lips yet again to her, and his hand moved quickly to her thighs moving up faster and faster, until his hand was on the front of her pink panties.

She muttered in his mouth,

"S-stop, Sasuke, St-"

He started rubbing it, quenching his rising hunger. His hunger for lust; for _her._ Only her. She was his. All his.

_You're mine.  
And I'm yours_

He moved his hand back and forth, roughly and hard. He was aware of her damp, gooey panties. A deep moan aroused from her, making him go faster, and faster.

Her heart was racing wildly. _It feels so good._ It was driving her insane. The pleasure was like a wave hitting her all at once. He stopped and brought his bulging pants to her, his eyes widened in delight. As he gridded it against her. A deep moan arose from his mouth, and Sakura hands clutched his raven hair. She unconsciously started matching his rhythm. Their hips gridding against each other.

_Up and down  
back and forth  
(Fast and hard)  
now let's go  
all around_

He let out a ragged breath, and collapsed on Sakura, putting his hand on the tree, to hold most of his weight, to prevent crushing her. White liquid splashed out inside his pants. Warm, sticky liquid. It stained the inside of his black pants. Sakura heart slowly returning to normal, her breath becoming normal.

Sasuke staggered away from her. His eyes black as coal. Sakura sleepy figure slowly slid down the tree, until her ass hit the ground.

No words were spoken between them, they were silent. Sasuke's hand rose to hair, raking through his raven hair. A smirked appeared on this face.

"Another time, Sakura." And he walked away grabbing a little 'souvenir' on the way out.

And this time, Sasuke walked away. Leaving a dazed Sakura, alone.

When Sakura awoke from her state, Sasuke voice ringing in her head, "another time, Sakura."  
She picked herself up, scooping up her homework. She couldn't believe herself. When she first met him, she hated him, loathed him. He was irritating. But now, she was attracted to him.

These meetings had to end, they had to stop. This couldn't go on any longer…_but how long can I hide? How long can I been unnoticed by him? He's relentless and ruthless. He won't give up. He won't stop. Can I even stop? She_ sighed._ This was useless. I was fighting with myself; with my pleasure, my need. But no matter how much I want him. I have to stop him. I have to make it end. I have to be stronger._

Sakura buttoned up her cardigan and pause. She looked around the area to where she had seen him throw it,

"Where the hell is my bra?!"__

The little mouse sneaked away,  
the sleeping cat dozed off.  
Goodbye the mouse squeaked.  
And the cat's ear flickered.

A/N: Thank you! And sorry for the short chapter! So, to make it up to you, here's a little 'treat' for all of you. A preview of what's to come.

Sakura spun around, gripping her towel ferociously.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" she snarled.

"To see you," he paused starring at her dripping wet hair; he never noticed how long it looked. Her skin was dripping. Water running down her creamy legs. She was simply irresistible looking. "I can do what I please in this school."

"Entering the girl's locker room IS not allowed. This is an invasion of privacy!" she gathered her bag and tugged on the door. Locked. _Fuck._

Trapped between the cat and the wall  
the mouse squeaked for freedom  
the cat just watched it squirm. 

"It's only you and me here." He smirked, "and I got the key to the door; you're freedom."

"If you want it," he chuckled, "come and get it."


	3. Mouse trap

STANDARD DISCLAMER APPLIED

**I**

N

D

U

L

G

E  
  
Into your dreams, your fantasies. You're selfish desires.

Only a week had past. And he was in so aching pain. He was going through withdrawal, he needed his drug. He needed her. She was the only one to make everything go away. Every problem any fear. He missed her. He wanted her.  
No one else can do it. No one could. She was irreplaceable. No one else could make him go insane with just the mention of his name, her face. No one could pleasure him the way she did, without doing anything at all. He was way past addiction. Compulsion. She was his obsession. He'd do anything to have her. He'd kill anyone without giving a damn. He just had to have her.

_The black cat licked his paw  
a scamper was heard across the room  
his ear turn in the direction  
waiting for the mouse's return  
patiently,_

when she wasn't around. He'd rethink of their encounters playing them through his head vividly, the monster smiling at his accomplishments; their accomplishments. The bell rang; he went around, searching, as always, for her. He became irritable, when he couldn't find her, and decided to play unfair.

_They never play unfair  
they always team up  
to kill their prays_

and soon, he knew where she saws. He began walking…running towards her location.  
_  
You're my prey  
and I'm your predator  
you're the sneaky mouse  
And I'm,  
I'm the clever cat._ _  
_  
He opened the door and a pool was before him. He spotted her. She was in a pink bikini –something he'd expect her to wear. She was swimming obviously; her head rising up and down, through the water, filling up her lungs with that much needed oxygen.  
He continued to stare at her in fascination, like he was hunting her. Silently appearing before her, watching her every movement, unnoticed. He didn't know how long had past, he didn't care.  
All that matter was he was in his sites, in his eyes.

As if when you looked at his eyes, you could see her in them. His eyes like a mirror.

He walked out of the pool to calm himself down. Leaning on the door, ragged breathes escaping him; he shut his already red eyes. The monster was free, and it, it had a plan. As if in a dream like state, he went to his locker grabbed a bag. Then gradually made his way to the office. He walked past them, they didn't even care. And went into the back, opened up the a secure cabinet that held all the keys to the school he grabbed one set of keys that he needed and held them so hard in his hand that it turned white.

_Were so close to  
indescribable pleasure  
I'm thrilled  
I can't wait._

His strides back towards the gym had increased. He was utterly impatient. His plan well thought out. Before entering he went and changed into pool attire, which was: black trunks with a single white strip on the leg and white strings dangling. Not even bothering to tighten them up.

He opened the pool doors scanning for her, and sure enough she was their all alone and getting out the pool heading toward the girls locker room, it was perfect. He locked the only pool door exit with the keys, his hands returning back to a normal shade, his pin wheel like eyes, spinning.

He walked along the edge of the pool, swinging the keys on his index finger with a wicked smile on his lips. He walked over to the boy's locker room and locked it, _just in case_. And made his way to his destination, opened the door silently and watched it shut behind him as he locked the door. And pocketed the keys.

_The mouse wandered around  
in circles  
there was no escape  
no hole, no crack  
to jump into to_

the locker room was huge and a pale pink color. The door was right in front of rows of lockers and benches in between each row. If you walked straight enough, you'd see a square room, filled with showers. It had a curtain covering its entrance for that, oh-so extra privacy. He walked to the beige looking curtain as saw her shadow; her body outline as she washed away the chlorine from the pool.

He backed away sitting down on the closest bench to the curtain, waiting. Even if he wasn't a very impatient man, there were just some things in life that you could wait for.

The sound of water stopped and he could hear he hand turning of the tap. His mouth watering. _  
It's only a matter of time, before I can taster her again. _

She wrapped the small towel around her waist, wrapping it so that it stayed in place. Racked her small hands through her pink locks, and slid the curtain open, she stopped; her jade green eyes wide as a full moon as she saw him, sitting in front of her. With those red eyes she had seen so much of.

In anger, she gripped her towel furiously.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" she snarled.

"To see you," he paused starring at her dripping wet hair; it looked so much more different when wet, darker. He looked down to her creamy legs that the small towel could hardly conceal. He didn't-couldn't of pictured her looking this seductive when wet. The droplets of water that slip down her body was tantalizing.  
She was simply irresistible looking. "I can do what I please in this school."

"Entering the girl's locker room IS not allowed. This is an invasion of privacy!" She walked passed him. And gathered her bag, and walked over to the door. And tugged on it. _Locked? Fuck. She screamed._

Trapped between the cat and the wall  
_the mouse squeaked for freedom  
the cat just watched it squirm. _

"It's only you and me here." He smirked and his hands slowly moved to his pocket and showed her the keys, "and I got the keys to the door; you're freedom." He chuckled at her expression "and if you want them come and get them."

She didn't know what to do. Her hands balled into fist in anger. She dropped her things to the floor, wandering around the locker room. As he walked over to the shower room and turned on all the showers. Steam engulfed the place.

"There's no place to go, no place to hide." His voice echoing, she jogged over to the shower room; she had remembered seeing a window. A small window, it was in there to keep the room from getting foggy and damp to prevent mold build up. He trailed behind her.

Not noticing his presence behind her, as she was getting up on the small ledge, her escape in plain sight, "What will I have to do?" _thinking that if she played along, he wouldn't grow suspicious but was she ever wrong._

"Oh not much." He said just behind her, his breathe lingering on her back she stiffened.  
He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her down, as she struggled in her arms and he plopped her on the ground.

"Just beg me for your freedom, just get down on your hands and knees and beg!"

She stared at him; she got on her knees her hands resting on her thighs,

"Fuck you." And she stood up.

He smiled.

"That's not very nice, now I guess I'll have to punish you." And he pushed her against the wall; holding her in place as the water soaked them.

"G-get, get the fuck off of me!" she shouted.

He just stared at her, even with all the steam he could see her clearly, and the water that was splashing down on her_, hmm delicious._

His mouth made it to her ear,

"You're so irresistible," as he wrapped his arms around her, he started nibbling on her neck for a while, he stopped.

"I want to fuck you."

She couldn't response, not even protest because her voice would be cut off, by his hungry lips. And those lips left her lips numb; a good feeling that she never got tired of.

His hand went to her thighs, being able to feel the damp towel that was sticking to her. Not really caring, he moved up till his hands met her silky folds, but moved up to her clit and thumb rubbed it instead. Rough and hard, surly to arose her.

_Up and down  
back and forth  
(Fast and hard)  
now let's go  
all around_

"Aaa." she moaned his mouth as his tongue slipped in her, their tongues dancing together.  
She was completely lost in own her lust now. How she hated how he knew where to touch, how to kiss her, how everything he did drove her insane. Her mind was disregarded as pleasure engulfed her, her body taking over. Continuing to get ravished.  
Her heart raced wildly.

His thumb stop rubbing it as he made his way slightly down, back to her silky folds and rammed one finger into her burning core. Her back arched in response, her mouth slipped of his.

"S-sasukee." She moaned and cried.

He continued to violent pump it in and out, making her gasp. There was no rhythm he just made a firm uneven pace slowly becoming wilder and more fast-tempo then the last thrust. He added another finger, feeling her tight wet wall was enough to him go mad.

"S-stop, Sasuke-Stopp" she begged, between the continuous ramming of his fingers. His other hand firmly grabbed her ass and making her hips rock to each thrust, he was smiling manically as his fingers were slowly getting covered in her delicious juices.

_It's too much, too much._

It could feel her juices squirting out on to his hand, his cruel smile widened in delight. She was disgusted with herself, ashamed at how easily she was turned on by his touch.

"You like this don't you."

She shut tight her eyes, trying to overcome the massive pleasure trying to conceal her want for more.

"No..noo."

_When you open your mouth  
and your pink lips move,  
all that comes out  
are evil little lies.__  
_

With one hand he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, then he put his hand back on her ass, as he still continued to pump viciously and uneven her hips rocking with his movements. With her being more close to him, he was able to plunge deeper inside of her.

She cried out in pain,  
_  
too much, too much_

"N-no, no s-stop" as she placed her hands on his chest, her head leaning on his shoulder. He stuck one more finger in. She was trembling now. He slowed down his pace, making her get use to the inscribable pain she felt, and then madly increased to a cruel tempo.

_Oh god, oh, god, oh, god.  
Once there was one  
then two,  
and finally adding a third one  
it was much, to many,_

"Ah, ahh." She couldn't see straight, her eyes turning a dark shade of green. Her hips started to buckle she was close, so close, the pain and pleasure mixed together so well, if felt like so good, like she was high on some kind of drug, and with that, Sasuke trusted her ass hard into him, his fingers deeper inside of her forcefully stretching her walls, a scream shot out of her. He wanted her to cum; he wanted her to feel what he had felt.

He started moving his fingers in circular motions inside of her now; she was losing it. Her mind was screaming in pleasure. _Fuck. So fucking good, _and she shot out creamy white sticky cum violently onto his hand.

He smiled in delight as he pulled out his dipping wet fingers and let Sakura slid down the drenched wall. She sat in a pool of still hot water, her eyes half lidded, her cheeks tainted with red, from the pleasure and the heat and she looked up to Sasuke,

_The cat looked at the milk in  
surprise, he quickly started  
lathering up  
leaving not but one  
drop left._

Sasuke brought his hand that was covered in juices to him mouth, and took a lick,

"Mmm, this is delicious; you taste good inside and out." And he continued to lather up all of her juices and cum till his hand was clean. Licking it up like a cat. He kneeled down by Sakura, he hugged her closer, bringing her ear to his mouth,

"You're punishment isn't over yet" he smiled.

And Sakura's eyes snapped opened.

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I didn't want to put TOO much lust in one chapter. (hehehe)

_  
_


	4. Cat

STANDARD DISCLAMER APPLIED

**I**

N

D

U

L

G

E  
  
…Into your lust  
**  
PREVIOUSLY**

"You're punishment isn't over yet" he smiled.

And Sakura's eyes snapped opened.  
_  
Let's being,  
with a lust filled begging,  
middle  
and end._

He watched her stare at him wide eyed

"T-there's m-more?" she couldn't hide the hint of excitement in her voice.

_He was a crafty and cunning_  
_and new very well,  
how to charm those,  
to give him exactly,  
as he needed._

"Yes." He gave her a wicked smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and put her back up against the wall and shoved his lips on her, madly kissing her. His tongue swirling inside of her, he slowly released his lips from her. He grabbed one of her hands, making her touch his chest, her hands burning at his touch; he slowly brought her hand down past his abdomen.

_No, no._

Bringing it to his swim shorts and making her delicate hands tug at them, he let go of her hand and just stood there watching her pull of his swimming trunks obediently following his desires. Sakura watched the trunks fall down his legs and saw him kick them away with his foot, his member sprung free. A blush appeared on her face, she looked away, the innocence returning to her eyes, and He instructed her to grab it. She obeyed not looking at him.  
_  
Good, good, just like a slave.  
a toy  
a pet  
a whore  
_  
Her fragile hands gripped his hard, firm member, not really knowing what else to do with it. He groaned in pleasure, his eyes closed for a moment. Opened them up and saw her looking away flustered._ How dare she not look at It! the monster was angered._

"Look at me." She didn't move, with his hand he cupped her chin, moving her face forcefully in his direction, "Open your eyes."_ open those innocent green eyes of yours, watch me! While I watch you become tainted by lust and sin._

She did. She opened her eyes, her green orbs staring directly at him._  
_"Now, look down."  
She paused for a minute caught in those hypnotic red eyes of his, and looked down.

_The cat taught the mouse,  
how to get inside  
the counters and selves  
to all the little crumbs  
it could feast upon_

"Now moved you hand back and forth." He instructed.

As she got a good lose, yet firm grip she moved her hand back and forth. Sasuke moaned, _she was good, it felt so fucking good.  
_  
"Faster." He commanded as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Her hand started moving faster, up and down his shaft gripping a bit tighter when she increased the speed. Her hand slowly getting sore from the tiring process, but she didn't complain instead she added her other hand, both doing the task and easing the soreness in her hand. She _liked_ it when he groaned from the pleasure she was giving him. She could slowly feel something pulsing inside of this cock,

"Now." He said, "Put those luscious pink lips down _there._" Sakura gulped. Sasuke leaned forward, his hard erection pressing against her thigh, he started licking her neck slowly, nibbling on her; sucking her smooth creamy skin until all that was left was a purple mark. He slowly removed his lips from her neck, and he brought his lips to her ear, pressing himself even closer and harder against her thigh, she was becoming incoherent. Lost. He licked her ear, teasing her,  
"Please, Sakura." As he backed away from her.

She slowly as if in a trance got down on her hands and knees. _Don't listen to him, don't do it.  
_She muted the little voice in her head and opened her mouth and started sucking on his cock like a lollipop. At first, she slowly sucked on the tip of it, swirling the tip of her tongue around it. Repeatedly,

"Ah" he moaned. Satisfied with her skill, she eased in into her mouth, and moved it in and out of her mouth over and over.

_Up and down  
in and out  
(Fast and hard)  
_  
She increase the pleasure, by putting one of her small hands back on his cock, moving her hand at the same tempo she was sucking; a hard task to master. She started off slow to tantalize him, and slowly sped up, she could feel his cock pulsing again.

_Don't stop; don't stop, so good, so fucking good. I want more, more._

Sasuke was going insane; his eyes felt like there were burning. The irises were spinning out of control. God, her tongue, her mouth, it was amazing. She was amazing He didn't want her to stop, not ever.

He put his hands on her head, putting more of his cock in her mouth, at first, it almost gagged her, but he continued to rock her head back and forth, his hands tangled in her wet, pink locks. Completely lost in lust that he couldn't care about anything or anyone else.

_Push it baby, push it baby,  
out of control  
I've got my gun cocked tight  
and I'm ready to explode._  
_  
_He pushed her head, putting as much of him inside her as possible and released his white sticky cum all inside her mouth,

she wanted to puke at the sudden explosion in her mouth, she was stupid enough to not see this coming, but she gulped it all down, leaving Sasuke, very satisfied.

He pulled out of her mouth, and collapsed on the ground. The water becoming Luke warm now; and  
Sakura and Sasuke looked as if they were drunk, drunk on lust.

Sakura was still on her knees with that drunken look, and she was lazily starring at Sasuke, his black wet bangs were covering his eyes, but a smirk appeared on his face,

"How do I taste? Good eh?" he chuckled.

_What was once one  
now becomes two  
as the cat ate  
the mouse._

"Fuck you." She spat as she dizzily got up, the towel, somehow managed to stay on her. She grabbed his shorts picked the keys from his pocket and paused debating whether to take his shorts or not. She decided against it because he'd probably enjoy that she have something of his.

She threw them on his face instead and walked away to her bag that she carelessly dropped and  
abandoned on the floor; she put on her bra and underwear on fast while her back was facing the curtain and put on her gym shorts and white t-shirt right after, taking her time now. When she was done she turned around and saw him, in his swim shorts on and him looking at her, his eyes were black again. Water was dripping down him, all over him. She almost jumped in surprise.

"You still haven't begged for your freedom Sakura."

"I don't need to, I have the keys." She said cockily, He smiled.

"You think I'd just let you open the door and let you walk away even if you have the keys ,that I would just stand here doing nothing?"

She looked angry.

"I REFUSE to beg to you."

"Then tell me you like me. That you like this."

_tell me I ain't wasting my time.  
Tell me you like me as much as I like you.  
Tell me you go insane from a single touch  
tell me!  
Just tell me.  
Please…  
Sakura.  
Sasuke._

She froze.

"What?"

_The cat just stared at himself  
in the water bowl,  
oh how I wish I was a mouse…_

"Answer me!"

"…"

"Stop avoiding the question Sakura."

"Why is this so important?"

"Because Sakura. I want to know if you like me, I think I know you _like_ me."

"Then why even bother asking?"

"Because I want to hear you say it. I want _you_ to say it! Me thinking it isn't enough, I want to know." he walked closer to her, "No one is like you. Not even close."_ one could act the way you do. Your mysterious and ignorant, naïve and sexy all at once, I never can tell what you are thinking or what you'll do, it kills me that you're not predictable. _He paused, "You're irreplaceable and it drives me insane._" You're so friggen' fragile, you could slip away at any time. _He closed his eyes for a moment and disregarded that last thought. He couldn't imagine what he'd do without her.

Sakura was just staring down at the floor. She was confused, so utterly confused. How she did like him, how she liked these lust filled encounters, but she was scared. Scared that they would end if she told him she like him how maybe that she liked him more. She couldn't admit it…he could never feel that same way…right?

"Sakura."

_and the cat  
was dangerously,  
stupidly  
in love with his prey._

"I love you." And he walked closer and planted his cold yet soft lips delicately on her. It was nothing like their previous kisses it was an actually heart filled kiss; a passionate kiss. And it sent shivers down her spine.

She looked up at him, but soon her eyes darted away from his focused gaze, like a coward. And her head was hung low in shame.

"I-I…"_I can't do this, I can't. Why did he say that? He knows nothing about me, NOTHING. He can't love me, he just can't. He, he's just saying that…_

and Sasuke took the keys from her, not saying a word .she looked up a bit and tried to see his face, his expression, but she couldn't see his face, his bangs were covering it but, he his body tense and one hand was balled up in a fist, she knew he was angry.  
He opened the door and walked away, leaving her to think about her things.

A/N: A super short chapter… I'm sorry! Don't kill me!


	5. Tall Tails?

A/N. I'm so, so, so, sorry for the long wait for Chapter 5. I haven't died. When I was supposed to be writing chapter 5, school was just ending so I was busy studying for exams, but now that its summer, expect more updates and longer chapters and new stories. (Yes I'm making a new story)

Thank you so much my lovely readers for being so utterly patient. And next time if I don't update send me some messages and remind me to get my ass in gear.

and as usual, STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED  


* * *

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

. . . Into life, into the real word cause a fantasy world can't truly satisfy you. 

_Let's being,  
with a lust filled begging,  
middle  
and end…_

_for your  
enjoyment._

Chapter 5: Tall Tails?

"I love you." Sasuke said as he gently kissed her on the lips.

Sakura bolted up from her bed and screamed into her pillow. She'd been having the same dream, I mean nightmare, for the past week now.

It was always the same, he would kiss her on the lips and say those words, and it scared her. And what's even worse, it HAD actually happened.  
No. It wasn't one of those dreams that you wish the man of your dreams would do, (for Sakura had convinced herself he was NOT the man of her dreams) it was one of those dreams you wish you could just run away from and keep running but no matter what, but because it had actually happened you couldn't change a thing.

It would just keep reoccurring over and over. Until you just….

"Punch him in the face."

_Around and around  
in circle you shall run  
little mouse.  
_

I mean the fact that she was even dreaming of Sasuke was a horrible, terrible, problem.

_He's ruining my beauty sleep, MY BEAUTY SLEEP! I can't even sleep with out waking up screaming at his revolting face. _

Sakura had been avoiding Sasuke for about a week now, and now that her favourite sport was stating up: soccer so, she would continue to even longer.

But today would be _special_  
today after school, Soccer would start, the tryouts had already happened two weeks ago and she got on the team with flying colours. All she had to do was go to school and not bump into him, which she hadn't.

The end of the day was finally here.

A smile was playing on her lips. She went to her locker, and grabbed her stuff, went into the change room and changed into her soccer outfit, which was a red jersey with white numbers on the back, and her number was 13, a supposed unlucky number.

_A black cat you say?  
I say that's  
unlucky._

_Well two negatives make a positive.  
_

For shorts she wore small black shorts, which showed off her creamy thighs and legs very easily.  
Then she quickly tied her luscious pink hair back and went to the field. Carrying only her water bottle.

As she walked on to the field she looked at some of the people playing in the field. Her eyes just gazing across them all, then they came to a fast halt. A pause.

_No. No._

"Fuck."

_But, oh yes, _she could almost tell what cocky remark he would say.

Directly across the field, there he was, drinking some water from a water bottle. And then as if her knew she was looking, he poured the water onto his face, drenching himself, like a reminder.

Sakura gulped. She was frozen, she couldn't even move her eyes and he hypnotized her.

She saw him smirk and start walking towards her. Oh how she wanted to run, to hide, to just disappear.

_To scamper away  
into a hole,  
a dark black hole  
in the wall._

_  
_ "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said as he approached her.

Sakura still in her frozen like trance but in seconds, like a miracle, her mouth was able to move, she was unfrozen.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" she spat at him.

"I do believe I asked you first, Sakura."

"Don't call me that, _Uchiha_." Putting emphasis on his last name, surly to annoy him and oh it did.

_To annoy,  
to tease,  
to turn the cat on?_

"And what would you prefer then, babe?" he shot back, smirking.

"Don't call me _babe_, don't' _even _talk to me at **all**." She half yelled.

"Now, now Sakura, that's not very nice."

"Fuck you, I don't care. You're annoying. You're _irritating_."

"Am I?" he questioned as he moved his head towards her hear.

"Yes."

"You're a real bitch, Sakura." Her mouth opened slightly in horror. And shifted her bright wide, jade green eyes to his face.

_I am NOT a bitch!_

She came into contact with his red eyes. As he moved his lips closer to her ear.

"And I like it." Sakura gulped at his comment and he moved away.

_The cat was cunning  
swift & precise  
he always knew  
just when to meow  
to annoy the hell  
outta' everyone.  
_

And then she felt as if her body was doing it again, taking control of her. And she could only watch the damage that was going to take place.

She moved closer to him, so that they were right in front each other. And then walked even closer so that they were touching.  
Sakura could feel his body, the heat. His scent. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips.

Sasuke just stared at her, he moved his head down, so that his raven bangs were covering his red eyes, he was turned on.

Like a jigsaw puzzle she had positioned her body in such a way that when she moved her head to his ear, that his now forming erection would touch her core. She licked her lips yet again, this time so he could hear it. Her grabbed her fragile shoulders in response, which she groaned in response. His eyes began swirling.

"I don't love you." Sasuke eye's reverted back to his onyx black eyes and was now face to face with Sakura's glazed green eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good." Sakura paused.

"Wait what?" she shouted.

"I don't love you either Sakura." He said with an emotionless, straight face. As if he meant every word of it.

_The truth hurts  
doesn't it?_

Sakura stood there just for a moment. Those words stung. They hurt. She lowered her head, fighting the urge to let some tears fall down her white cheeks.

_Am I'm stupid to believe that  
love could arise?_

"Then why…" she paused. "Why did you say that you did?" her voice cracked.

"Because, I'm so far past love Sakura" she looked up at him,

"I'm obsessed with you." He turned his head away from her, "and it's not a safe obsession either. You, somehow always find a way to make it worse."

"But, Why am I so special to you? Why do you want me, when…" she looked away "you could have someone else?"

"Why? Because I don't want anyone else. All of these people here, I could care less. They're all stuck up snobs. You're different." He looked at her.

"And all you have to do, it's tell me that you at least like that and then, I'll listen and wont stop, I'll do anything for you."

She looked up at him, and step closer, she was a little shaky this was happening all to fast. She closed her eyes.

_Calm down_

_Calm down_

_Calm down_

she opened her eyes, looked at him, and touched his face that surprised him. It stared at her.

"Anything?" she asked.

"For you, anything." As he kissed her, and of course, adding a little hot magic to it, by slipping his tongue into her mouth, and swirling it around, exploring it. Tracing over her rows of her teeth, smoothly and then he pulled away.

"For as long as your heart desire." He looked at her; she had that slight blush on her face. That look on that seemed to say I want more.

"Sasuke…don't stop."

And that was the answer her needed. The answer he had been waiting for. The monster wanted out. But he held it back; after all, I don't think the soccer team needed to see something like THAT happen. And he didn't think Sakura would appreciate the whole team starring at them, like they had been for quite some time.

* * *

Chapter 6: Coming soon:

By the way. There's going to be a lemon coming up very soon, ku ku ku.  
And yes I know... =( Another short chapter, Please don't kill me.


	6. Cat eyes

A/N: Back and alive with another chapter for indulge.  
And for those who don't like/want a lemon…. I warned you there was going to be a lemon in this story at some point. . And for my all my beloved viewers, thank you for your reviews. Reviews make me happy, especially since there so encouraging and nice.  


* * *

Standard disclaimer applied.

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E  
**  
…Into her.

…Into him.

…For pleasure, for your own selfish desires.

_Let's being,  
with a lust filled begging,  
middle  
and end…_

_for your  
enjoyment._

Chapter 6: Cat eyes (my titles of cat-mouse themed are slowing going down the tubs…it was this or 'Milk and cheese'. Dessert themed. Milk and cookies. Lemon. Oh forget it.)

-

-

-

He waited for her outside the school. It was 10 minutes past ten, and she was late.

Why did you need to know the time? Because this stupid high-class private school had a curfew, even though you lived and breathed it enough everyday because you lived in the school , in a dorm, you weren't even allowed to even leave late at night. They wanted to kill your social life, cage you in, in order for the school to keep its great grade point average, and success rate. Crap like that.

_How much of a  
bad girl are you,  
how naughty  
are you,  
Sakura?_

He leaned on the tree he was standing by, and casually checked his watch again. He was getting rather impatient. He didn't like waiting; he liked to be on time for everything. But for her, he had made an exception. Or rather, he would wait because she was worth waiting for.

_The cat waited  
impatiently  
flicking its tail  
back and forth._

But why was he waiting outside. Well, It was his idea. He wanted to get away from this school. He needed to go somewhere, somewhere public, to suppress his urges, to suppress the monster because here in the school, there was just to many places, to many corners, hide outs that he could easy drag her in, and do what he pleased to her. And her screams would be like white noise to everyone.

Though, he was a little suspicious of her when she agreed to it so easily. Mind you, she didn't ask questions, she didn't ask why, she just simply said okay.  
It wasn't like Sakura at all.

It was not like her at all… I mean she always hated the fact that he was around her, that he would touch her, so why would she agree to this?  
He was expecting her to fight, to yell, to scream to the world. Truth be told. He liked her snappy attitude.

There had to be a reason  
a motive.  
And he had to find it out.

_The cat looked suspiciously  
at the mouse  
and eyed it_

_Unit it finally  
disappeared. _

"So, where are we going?" she asked as she casually appeared beside him.

"You're late." He stated. As he stared at her, she was wearing yet again another skirt; it was a light blue, short mini skirt that showed of her delicious thighs, and a white t-shirt with a blue necktie. She looked like a schoolgirl; an innocent schoolgirl.

"So it seems." She sighed.

"So" he said, getting right to the point. "Why did you agree to come?" He was impatient, was he not?

"Well aren't you curious one, it's simple."

"Simple?" he questioned. She smiled.

"You're taking me out and away from the school, I don't get in trouble, and you prove to me that you're not some horny ass guy trying to get in my pants."

He smirked. _Motive found._

"I'll be a good boy. Don't you worry."

"Fuck you."

"Language young lady." He smirked. There's _my_ Sakura.

"Bite me."

"With pleasure." She gave him an icy glare. "But… not tonight, sorry to disappoint you, I got to be a good boy don't I?"

"Ughh."

Sasuke motioned her to follow him, and like a puppy she did.

_The mouse followed the cat  
into the obvious trap  
he had laid._

"So what does being a good boy entitle?" he asked.

"No touching." She snapped.

"At least can I hold your hand?"

"…Fine."

"And how about Kissing?"

"NO." she shouted.

"Hugging?"

"Absolutely not."

"Touching your ass."

"Fuck you."

"You know, you're no fun." He sighed.

"I don't care."

"Well to be fair, I've have already done all that and more to you, so I guess…." He dramatically sighed, "for one night I can resist." He said as he winked at her.

Her eyes narrowed as she left out a growled "hmpf." a sign of defeat, and Sakura didn't like losing. Not one bit. No matter what it is, or how childish it is, losing was never something she could stand and Sasuke always seemed to be an unbeatable challenge. And that was something that annoyed her deeply but oddly liked.. Loosing to him wasn't as bad…but she'd never admit that.

He smiled as some of the images played in his head and grabbed her creamy delicate hand and started pulling her along. Dragging her to where he wanted.

They walked to the parking lot and stopped at a black car. He let go of her hand, reached into his pocket and opened the car door and got in.

Sakura followed, and got in the passengers seat. As soon as she closed the door, he started driving, quickly to a public place.

"What the hell!" she shouted as she hastily put on her seat belt.

"Slow the fuck down." She hissed.

He slowed down a bit, for her but, Being alone with her was just so tempting, so difficult. He gulped, as he smelt her intoxicating scent.

_Fuck. Why does she have to smell to tempting?_

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel not caring how white his hands would turned.

_Think._

_Think._

_Think!_

Where to fucking go.

He licked his lips, and hesitantly asked trying not to let the monster escape. "Anywhere you'd like to go?" he couldn't think straight.

She snapped out of her trance from staring out the window, "I want cake." She said angrily. Still pissed at his reckless driving.

He daringly asked "what kind of cake?" As he stared at the road. Just hearing her sexy voice drove him insane but driving helped the urge go away. He also loved it when she knew exactly what she wanted. How demanding and arrogant she was. It was hot.

"Chocolate. And strawberry cake, loads of cake."

"Does it matter where?"

"No, but make it snappy. I'm hungry." His eyes turned red.

He smirked. And opened the window for some fresh air, and his eyes reverted back, he loosened the grip on the steering wheel.

_Why didn't I think of that before?_

Now that he was thinking clearly, he started thinking of a nice place to go, which wasn't hard. He knew exactly where to go now. In a couple of minutes he pulled up to a large fancy cafe.

"Here we are." He said, as he didn't dare to look at her, and got out. She was out of the car quicker then he was, he walked over to her, her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"It looks expensive, excellent."

He chuckled, "you deserve only the best."

She smiled to herself,

"Lets go already, I'm starving." She whined.

-

-

-

Sasuke was drinking some black coffee, he just sat there watching her inhale 5 slices of cake, 3 of the chocolate two of them was strawberry cheese cake, she also ordered one large strawberry milkshake.

God this girl could eat, and he sat there wondering where it all went.

Though it was hard to watch her eat, not because she was a pig, and or a messy eater. It was the way she ate. She would elegantly cut the cake with the side of her fork and carefully spoon it into her mouth, after she finished eating the piece she would lick her lips to make sure she had nothing on her face, this action was turning him on.

Although, after a while she caught on the obvious fact that he was watching her intently.

And when she did, she beautifully said.

"Stop fucking staring at me."

but oh, he didn't.

How could he look away, she tantalized him. The way she slurped her milkshake, the way she sucked it.

He was going fucking insane. Oh how he wanted to say, I'd wish you'd put those lips to better use.

He had to go outside. Fresh air, he needed it. NOW. He slapped a hundred on the table grabbed her hand roughly and dragged her outside.

He ignored her complaints of her yelling, "what the hell!" "I'm not finished" "let go of me."

As soon as they got outside he took both of her hands and shoved her against the wall of the café.

She stared at him, "w-whats going on?" she stammered.

"Sakura." He rasped. "This **is** too much."

"What's to much?"

oh how oblivious she was. How naive she was sometimes.

"I can't do it anymore" he paused. "You're to irresistible." She looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He was breathing deeply and one of his hands clenched into a fist it was turning white from how tight he was clenching it. He was even sweating a bit, she could see some droplets on his forehead.

Sakura just stood there, (not like she could move anyways)

She for once, didn't know what to say and Sasuke was admitting he couldn't do it, she had won…  
But, what had she won anyways? That Sasuke admitted that she was too beautiful to resist. She felt as if, it wasn't a worthy defeat.

She stood their stunned, frozen, not knowing what to say. She tried opening her mouth to say something but when she couldn't;t she shut it.

Sasuke took one of his hands and touched her smooth face she flinched in surprisement. With his index finger he traced her face, from her cheek to her juicy lips, and let his finger linger on her bottom lip for a bit and then swiftly pulled it away, and then rested his hand back on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can't be your good boy." His hand slid down her face, " I did try," and he leaned his head towards her ear and huskily whispered in her ear,

"I guess, I'm just cut out to being your bad boy, huh?"

She gulped,

"Y-yea."

Sasuke eyes flicked to red eyes, spinning madly; hypnotically, and gave her the most scariest look she'd ever seen on him,

usually she liked it when his eyes went red, but this time, this time it was different, that look her gave her, it's like she did something wrong said something terribly wrong.

"Then I guess" he smirked, "I'll have to be punished."

And he slammed his lips roughly against her. Kissing her until their lips went numb, untill they started tingling, like magic. he pulled his lips of of her them both breathing heavily, his mouth just inched above hers.

He couldn't take it anymore.  
You're too

_irresistible._

_intoxicating._

_indescribable._

and then he started kissing her again, unitll her lips mimicked his. His tongue jamming its way in her mouth, hers entwining with his, his stopping, hers exploring his mouth.

He licked her lips and bit on her lower lip till it bled, earning a moan from her.  
He pressed his lips against her now bloody ones, tasting her delicious blood, even it was sweet.

was there anything that didn't taste sweet on this girl?  
Everything turned him on.

he stopped and finished licking up the blood of her lip, and gently kissed her now bruised unbloddy lips better.

He looked at her gorgeous face and gazed into her eyes,

"Shall I continue?" he asked

"Yes." She said, it almost sounded if she pleaded him to continue.

He smiled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wall of the cafe, he dragged her over to the passanger door, opened it, she obediently got in, he walked over to the divers side opened the door and jammed the keys in the ignition.

"Let's go somewhere…a little more private, shall we?" he said as he raced to their new destinaition.

-

-

-

Before she knew it, the door to a high-class hotel room opened and closed. And I mean high class, like 5 stars. The room was huge. Had a big bed smack dab in the middle, with tons of pillows on the bed. Nice silk sheets, Before she could even think about how much this must of cost him or even how did he get all this money in the first place.

Sasuke pushed her against the door, his eyes spinning as fast and wild as ever. He pressed himself as hard as possible against her; she could feel his hard cock against her core. she gulped in fear. One of his hands roughly grabbing her ass, squeezing it. The other around her ting little waist.

One of her hands slowly wrapped around his back, the other locked in his messy raven hair and she closed her eyes in pleasure. While he went straight for her neck, he started licking it slowly, swirling his tongue around and around. Inhaling her scent.

_Around  
and around the  
__ mouse  
Will go._

Moving down to her collarbone he then pressed his cold lips against her, slowly sucking on her skin till it bruised. He continued until he was satisfied with the shade of the bruise. And then He started licking up wards closer to her ear, tasting her intoxicating, erotic scent. She smelt like strawberries and sex, her smell alone drove him insane, he couldn't imagine what she tasted like. His fingers flinched at the though of that but all the monster did was give a insane smile.

_let's indulge_

lets taste

let's find out

how sweet

she really is.  
  
He started nibbling on her skin, biting and nipping, earning a moan from Sakura, his hand moved down from her waist until it rested on her creamy thighs. slowly curving towards the area he had so desperately desired.

And then he pressed his lips to her ear and the monster that had taken controlled whispered,

"Your turning me on, Sakura" he paused. "Let's fuck."

-

-

-

"What!?" she screamed and her jade eyes snapped opened.

_And the cat closed in  
on the mouse_

* * *

Authors note:  
Oh I know you're going to kill me, I promised a lemon and I give you a cliffhanger… TO a lemon. I'm SORRY…  
But I wanted to upload this so I could spend more time making the lemon and then think about where the story is going after the lemon. So I have a valid reason at least. And I made the chapter longer then the last so there.

AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING. LOVE YOU GUYS._  
_


	7. Cat & Mouse

A/N: And I'm back with the stunning conclusion to this anticipated cliff-hanger. Which I gravely apologize for, But It makes a good story when you have one, don't cha think? It makes the wait even sweeter.

Oh yes, And P.S. Thank you for the lovely review's it was a joy to read them, and yes I have read them all, from your positive idea's to your suggestion's, Thank you so very much.

Now read, and review, and most of all enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer applied.

* * *

**  
I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

**"**Into the sweetest pleasures of the one you love."

/_Previously on Indulge_/

"Your turning me on, Sakura" he paused. "Let's fuck."

-

-

-

"What!?" she screamed and her jade eyes snapped opened.

_And the cat closed in  
on the mouse._

_/end/_

* * *

Her eye's snapped wide open and the corner of her pupils moved in lightning speed to watch his lips utter those disgraceful, offensive words, all in slow motion. As if time, chose to be cruel and slow down the one moment she wished would go at normal pace. This moment just seemed like pure torture to her, like years, but in reality it was about 15.3 seconds. Tops.

He stared at her, waiting for a response a movement, he waited patiently. Something very unusual for him to do, but this wasn't an every day kind of moment. He had his prey pinned out, intentions laid out, and most of all, he had his prey pressed against a wall and there wasn't an escape or more like he wouldn't let her escape. The monster wanted her, so very badly that it ached. The monster took his time to play, study his gorgeous prey. While Sakura's brain went into its ever so convenient frozen mode.

She tried to think. But couldn't.

Pleasure had taken over her mind. Ideas, reality, a plan, even an escape method, all the idea's that normal people would process first if they were in this kind of situation just wouldn't process. They were the least of her worries at the moment. She was horrible, more worried that her body would give in to him; she was more worried of how she was going to react to his touch, what he was going to do with his hands, with his mouth, the things that would make her secretly go wild.

She was lured in with his seductive words and his unforgettable touch. But, she knew deep down somewhere the reasonable thought of this couldn't happen, she couldn't t let him do this, not yet, just not yet. She needed time, or more, she wanted time. She wanted to stall his actions intentionally.

But she knew…

Deep

D

O

W

N

… She secretly wanted this to happen. That she very well could make this happen. Because she liked him in some twisted way, but she certainly knew that it wasn't because she loved him. This wasn't love. She had realized it, she knew it.

It was an obsession, in a way.  
A pleasurable thing.  
And the desire of each other was never satisfied.

It was never enough,  
To settle the hunger of the monsters within each of them.  
_  
The mouse just stared at the cat  
with eyes of curiosity and full of  
questions._

_Why can't two different creatures, two different species, be in love?  
Is it a crime?  
Just because It is unusual and hasn't happened before doesn't mean we shouldn't and can't.  
_

Just like…a **slut**.

A Bitch

_A cat's addicted to milk  
just as a mouse is to cheese_

she wanted this to happen.

She gave in to the pleasure, and because of her ever so stubborn nature, she wasn't going to change her mind. Nothing could stop her now.

When she wanted something she got it.

That's how it was _always_ like

Boy's drooled at her low cut skirts,

And her creamy thighs and pretty pink panties

and she toyed with them,  
she had them all wrapped around her little finger.

But, now she was on the other end. She was wrapped around his. And she, she couldn't care less at the moment. Because she knew, he'd come crawling back. They all did.

Her mouth opened. Her frighten eyes, turned to her unforgettable drunken eyes. In her frozen state, she hadn't even felt him wrap his arms around her head stroking her hair, patiently waiting. When her hand moved, he moved his body two inches away, and she, rested her head on his shoulder, her cheeks tinting with red, a blush you could call it, as she bit his ear. The monster smiled in response. She continued, to bit his ear, until, she stop and moved her head away, so he could see her face,

She looked at him, her eyes darted away for a moment, but returned to his gaze, their eyes locked.

She licked her lips and gulped down her worries and doubts.

"I want you." She sexily said as she embraced him, wrapping her hands around him, he obediently wrapped one of his hands around her waist. The other on her head, pushing her head up wards, to his face, he wasn't going to let her bury his face in her and he wanted to see her reaction.

"You want," as his hand cupped her chin, "me?"

Sakura only smirked.

"I want you," as she moved on of her hands around to his face, resting it on his cheek, "Inside me."

His eyes went mad, red with pleasure, spinning like a propeller at full speed.

Oh how she had a way with words.

No man could resist her erotic voice that knew just what to say, to make a man go wild.

He became rock hard instantly when she said that. He showed her what her voice could do to her by pushing his bulge against her. He eyes widen with delight when he did that and her lips curved into a beautiful smirk.

She put her hands on his ass pushing him to her core, she was a tease, and hell, she was damn good one too.

One hand travelled up to the hand that was on her head touching his face bringing his lips to hers.

Their mouths both opened, not worrying, not bothering, with leaving them closed, they had done this one times too many to pretend that it was new to them.

His hand that was on her head went around to the back of her head to protect her head when he forced her closer to the wall his strength becoming rougher, wilder, as his kisses became rougher and when he pulled away, he watched her, her eyes were half lidded and she let out a moan of delight. And he noticed her lips were a little bruised.

He rested his head above her head on the cool wall closing his eyes.

_Too much, this is too much_

_Can't stop  
can't control  
I must have  
her._

Her hand that was still planted firmly on his ass curled around the enormous bulge, she coyly smiled as she rubbed her hand back and forth on the outside of his pants.

This will send him over the stop.

His eyed snapped open. She continued to make it unbearable. She shifted her leg so it coiled around his leg, so that her core was even closer to his bulge. He gulped.

But the monster could play this game too.  
Fire against fire,  
boy against girl,  
cat against mouse,  
Pleasure against desire.

The game, it has begun.

He took her other leg and lifted her up and she had no choice but to wrap both her legs around his waist. Her hands wrapped around her neck and he lifter her up and slammed her against the wall, not too hard to be painful, but enough to take her breath away, and moan slightly because they were in perfect position. If they weren't wearing any cloths, he would be in her now. He'd be inside her delicious body, rocking back and forth, the erotic images were violently pulsing through his brain. But he silenced them, soon enough, they would not become a fantasy but a reality.

She licked her lips and that thought.

//I'm craving for you, and just like a fool, and there's no way I can stop, stop my desire… and you know it too. //

[[ I'm love struck. Baby.]]

She still has tricks up her sleeve, that's what you have to do. You have to know your prey, watch and analyze them and find it's weakness to use to your advantage and lucky her, She knew all of them.

They were all, her.  
and that made her have the biggest advantage here.

She pulled her head forward and dipped her head back closing her eyes,

"Uchiha."

He growled.

"You don't learn." His voice tainted so easily with anger, "don't call me that."

She smiled. "Well," she pushed her head forward again, "you better," she let her lips linger on his for a moment, "teach me again." He got to inhale her delicious strawberry scent, that had always intoxicated him.

He smiled and one of his hands which was currently holding her waist to support her traveled up to her skirt and tugged on the front of her ever so tantalizing pink panties.

His hand curved up to her plum ass giving it a gentle squeeze which earned him a little squeak from Sakura.

He moved their bodies closer to the wall so that he could use his other hand to touch her, while the other one could continue to stroke and squeeze her ass.

The hand that was on her ass, tugged her panties down a bit still covering up her pussy, but very loosely. That way his hand could touch and hold her naked ass, and feel her body more.

His other hand began its work.

He began rubbing her core on the outside of her panties, back and forth slowly, just giving her a taste of where this was going. He watch her face, as it began to soften, and her cheeks began pinking in sheer bliss, he started to increase the pace, applying more pressure. At first she gasped at the pace, it felt so good. She could feel that she was started to drip a bit, he knew what made her tick. (Unintentional rhyme)

When he noticed she was getting a bit wet he moved his head more importantly his lips to her neck and started kissing her neck and still continued to rub her core.

She let out a little moan; his other hand pulled her panties down, an inch.

This would tease her.

His hand firmly gripped her ass,

"Uhnn" had escape her lips, he only smirked as his other hand stopped rubbing and teasingly stroked her thighs slowly slipping his hand under her panties. He stopped kissing her and intentionally watched her reaction, and her eyes widen,

"Can't wait?"

"Don't worry baby, tonight. It's all about you."

as he gently placed his cool lips against her, one of her hands unravelled off his neck, and picked up the hand that was now resting on her thighs half in her panties and put removed it and placed it fully in her panties.

"I didn't say stop."

"Hmmm." As he rubbed his face against her check, "I guess you didn't."

Since her panties were just dangling now on her thighs he took the moment to remove them from her all together now they would just get in the way. He thought about taking off her skirt, but decided against it. They weren't in the way, yet…

He decided if tonight was all about her, she should at least be a bit more comfortable, I mean pressed against the wall is good and all, but it's does lose the touch eventually and I mean, he was sooner or later going to get tired from supporting all her weight eventually. He placed both hands on her ass and lifted her away form the wall and carried her to the big soft bed that they had been neglecting for quite some time now he gently laid her down, her head touching the pillows, and he climbing on top of her his legs on each side of her.

"Comfy?" he smirked.

She didn't say anything; just watched him as he slowly moved each leg that was on either side of her down until his face was directly above her core.

He moved his head and started kissing her stomach increasing the anticipation. Slowly his kisses leading lower and lower down her body until he reached her skirt which by the way, was now in the way, he tore it off in one swift motion and continued, hoping not to have ruined the mood.

He left one kiss on each of her thighs before his mouth plunged into her.

He wanted to taste her; everything was sweet and delicious about her. He pushed her legs apart, making her open of wide for him, the monster only smiled at the view before him.

He began lapping up the juices that had secreted from her before, taking him time. When he was finished, his tongue moved up to her clit, his tongue circled around it, her hand gripped the sheets, he applied more pressure, and just moved his tongue up and down,

_Faster and faster  
oh baby,  
don't stop.  
_

When her grip on the sheets tightened, he stopped, he didn't want her to climax any time soon, he had more fun things to do with her,

He lifted his head up from her, and pulled off his shirt letting her have a good view at his semi-muscular body. His pants however, stayed on, no matter how much his hard on protested to be in her.

(And by that I mean, noticeable muscles on his arms, and a soft stomach, but no 6-pack or anything. But, if that's what you like then you can imagine it that way, but this is my story, so you get my preference.)

He also, slid off her shirt, leaving her bra on; he'd take if off soon enough.

His took one of his hands, took just one finger and slowly slid his body closer to her face, his stomach barely touching her, and he inserted one finger into her core,

"uhhh" was what she lead out,

"do you like this, Sakura?"

"Uh huh." Was all she could managed to mutter, as he began to increase the speed,

"I can't hear you." He said, and he pulled out, and jammed two fingers into her, making Sakura whimper a bit,

he smiled as his eyes looked over, and her hands were still gripping the sheets for dear life.  
He's speed increased, and he placed his thumb on her clit, hard, to make it more pleasurable,

she let out a moan, as she started to leak out,

"Don't," as she closed her eyes.

"Now why would I do that?" As he began eyeing his fingers that were getting wet and wetter with her juices.  
_  
'Almost time.' _

When she replied with an "stop," Which was completing her answer, He replied to her answer by adding a third finger, which was the limit for most women (because anymore was just unnecessary and painful.)

His rhythm was fast but, he started slowing down each thrust into her, and lingered his fingers in her, as he spent a bit more time thumbing the clit, hard and then slowly coming out. He did that for a while, until her noticed her moaning had increased, it was like music to his ears.

One of her legs was becoming restless, as it moved up, he just smiled.

he lowered himself back down to her, one hand was rapidly rubbing her lit, the other thrusting in and out of her at full speed, and within seconds, delicious creamy juices came pouring out of her and onto the bed, Sasuke licked her up clean, like a cat, And looked up at her.

Her face was drunken with pleasure, desire, and satisfaction, and he knew, it was time. He began undoing the belt on his pants, and slid down his pants, underwear coming down with that pants, he was impatient now.

He was back on her, his hands now on either side of her.

His last erotic move, before the show began.

his hands wrapped around her back, as his member was tantalizing her core, his hands undoing the bra, pretending to act like it was a difficult ordeal, he shifted a bit, making his member, have a taste of the core, Sakura hands had wrapped around him and her nails, digging in a bit into his skin, when he undid it and removed the bra. He smiled at her and kissed her bruised lips.

"Ready?"

The question lingered in the air for a moment, they were both naked, and both extremely horny, how could she possibly get up and walk away from this, now.

It might have been something she would regret later, but she, she was entitled to make some mistakes in her life time.

"Fuck me."

"With pleasure."

And his member plunged inside of her; he kissed her hoping to distract her from any pain this might have caused her.

At least he was thoughtful; he had made sure she was extremely wet and pleasured, so that this would hurt, so that there wouldn't be a lot of pain. It would be minimal at most.

When he was inside of her, he didn't move, he waited for a moment then he slowly began rocking, back and forth. With each rock, she began going from it was too painful, to beginning to enjoy it. And soon enough she began rocking, well it was more like grinding with him, but he didn't complain. It felt good. Since she was getting used to it, he began thrusting faster into her, pulling his cock out more then back into her, it was slightly painful, to Sakura, but pleasure had engulfed her that she didn't protest, moans began escaping from her lips.

Faster and faster.  
One of her hands griping his back, the other tangled in his raven locks.  
His hands entangled in her pink locks.

And soon,

with her moaning, her tightness, they way she looked at him, they way she silently moaned his name, when he was inside her, it make was all too much, her scent, her smell, they way she tasted he couldn't take it, he couldn't hold back, he exploded inside of her.

He slowed down the rhythm and managed to crash right beside her, as they both panted for air.

Their bodies hot and sweaty from that intense workout, from the magical sex they had just had, together. Sakura slowly began to come back to her normal self, her pleasure was quenched.

She did it.

She realized it.

She gave in.

And she had sex with Sasuke.

She didn't know weather to scream, to stay and pretend the awkward atmosphere would go away, or she could leave now and avoid him for a couple of weeks, and see where things went from there.

And from those options, she took the third one, she liked what happened, but she wasn't going to stay and see what he would want to do after this, she needed to get out, and clear her mind.

And that's what she did. She grabbed her clothes got dressed. And Sasuke, he didn't stop her, he didn't try and it wasn't because he got what he wanted, but even if he stopped her, he didn't know what to do.  
When she opened the door, he called her name "Sakura."

She stopped at the door for a moment after hearing her name, her hand lingering on the door knob,

"I hope to see you again Sakura."

She was going to not respond, but she decided to,

"You will. You always find me anyways."

"I'll miss you, and Sakura, I really do love you."

And she closed the door and walked out letting the cool autumn breeze clear her mind.

And she starting thinking, maybe, just maybe, she was starting to like this monster called Sasuke.

* * *

A.N. Well next chapter will hopefully be up by Halloween. Until then. Be patient.


	8. Encounter

A.N. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, some were very delightful and encoring! And to answer some of the question's, Of course there will be lemons. Check out my upcoming stories too, there will be lemons in those too. Believe me.

As always: Standard Disclaimer applied.  


* * *

I

N

D

U

L

G

E

…"love is an emotion. It can only be felt, not gained. And when you receive it, you never want to it to go."

//Previously on Indulge.//

"I'll miss you, and Sakura, I really do love you."

And she closed the door and walked out letting the cool autumn breeze clear her mind.

And she starting thinking, maybe, just maybe, she was starting to like this monster called Sasuke.

/end/

-

-  
and then she screamed.

She screamed as loud as she could, letting her lungs fill up with the most possible oxygen they could handle before letting out her gigantic scream.

She was standing there on the side walk outside screaming like a spoiled child that hadn't got what she wanted. People who passed her gave her weird looks and glances, but no one really wanted to go up to her and say 'what's wrong dear' and thankfully they didn't because how would she respond to them? What would she say?

"I'm screaming because I just had sex with a man that irritates me. And secretly I might be falling for him." They didn't need to hear another one of a girls drama, they just look at her and say that's not a real problem.

Oh that's not at all and odd thing to say to a stranger. She was just a confused child. She didn't scream for very long, a minute at most. And when she was done, she walked back to the school.

It just felt good.  
Sometimes, you just got to scream to let it all out, and believe me, she felt good after she did it.

It's like when you have those days, when you can't stop crying, or little things irritate you…okay maybe women understand this one better. (haha)

-

-

* * *

[[Chapter. No. 8]]

Sakura hadn't bumped into Sasuke for two whole weeks. No contact what so ever.

She was secretly wanted to know when she was going to meet him, and not for the usual reasons. Not knowing when she'd run into him was horrid. She wanted time to prepare herself mentally for the run in.

Because there could be a number of things she could do  
1) Hyperventilate.  
2) Scream  
3) Run away.

4) Slap him.

Personally Sakura though if she could combo of 3 and 4, It would perfect. But she guessed that when she did, she'd most likely do:

5) Say nothing. Mind goes blank.

She sighed as the bell rang, class was over. She hurried to her locker to grab her things, when she closed it, her heart stopped.

All in slow motion, she came face to face with him. He was, as usual, staring intently at her and she couldn't utter any words, her mind was racing too fast with ideas of things to do and say, that it became a jumbled mess in her mind. The heavy text book that she was holding when she closed her locker slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor with a loud slam. It thankfully managed to miss his foot, which she secretly wished hadn't.

She gulped and managed to utter a simple,

"Hello."

He smirked, and replied, "why hello, Sakura. Nice seeing you today."

okay, maybe she knew why, for you see….Sasuke had been trying to talk to her for two weeks straight and each time she had avoiding him by running into class, into the bathroom, pretty much anywhere that he couldn't. She was afraid, she didn't know what to say to him and she'd been dreading the day he'd catch on and wait for her.

"You've been avoiding me." he bluntly said.

Her quick tongue nature finally came forth.

"I had more important things to do."

"Oh?" He questioned.

"Well you're not busy now."

"What if I am? I don't want to hang out with you."

"I don't think that's an option Sakura." He smirked, "I've missed you, and it hurt that you kept running away from me every time."

_It was fucking frustrating.  
_  
"You missed me?" that caught her attention, "How much?"

He moved closer and she backed up against the lockers,

He was so close to her that she could feel his breathe on her neck and he leaned his head in closer to her ear, pressing himself against her.

"A lot," As he kissed her neck, She gulped.

Once he started, she didn't want him to stop. He was utterly addictive, which drove her insane. No person should be aloud to drive her this wild, make her feel this good, she never wanted him to stop feeling this way which only made it worse. He was her addiction.

//You feed my appetite in way's I can't explain, I'll eat you up. //

And once she got a taste of him, she couldn't stop. Her hand touched his check, cupping it in her small hand, her eyes looking at him in a lustful way, no words were spoken, and he just stared at her back in the same matter and she pushed his face towards her and stared kissing him.

//If you move any closer, there's no guarantee.//

He was definitely rock hard and completely turned on now just by that look she gave him and the way she grabbed for him, wanting his taste; wanting **him**.

When his lips made contact with hers, forcefully she instantly wanted more of him.  
She pulled back; eye's glazed with pure lust, licked her plump pink lips, and continued kissing him, slyly sticking her tongue in his mouth this time.

His head was spinning with her actions and bold moves. Usually, it would be him doing this to her and she would be squirming at his touch. He couldn't help but smirk. She was starting to like him. She wasn't complaining, she wasn't whimpering "s-stop", even though; he kind of missed her doing that, it was sexy and hot.

Her tongue was swirling in his mouth, "Mmm," he managed to mumble, and pulled back from the kiss.

She started to frown at the sudden abruptness. "What's wrong?" she pouted

His hand stroked her face, and his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Usually, I wouldn't mind making out with you in public, But, I'm a selfish man. And flaunting you is one thing, but other people seeing you naked, Now, that's one thing I only want me too see."

She laughed. "Who said it would go that far?"

"Your actions, Sakura, There louder then any words you could say." He said as he kissed her lips lightly, he lingered there on her lips, and smiled.

"But, even if you don't want to, I really want to, I am a boy after all, and you're just too hot."

"Ha ha. You're cute." She said childishly.

"Nah, you're the cute one, I'm the irresistible handsome one. I forgive you for the mistake."

_I'm in too deep. I can't turn back._  
_That's when the mouse knew,  
it loved the cat.  
_

"So." He whispered in her ear, "Want to go somewhere more private?"

She hesitated for a moment.

Go with him? She obviously wanted too, more than anything. But, this…was to good to just stop now.

"Go…where?"

He smiled at the fact she was thinking of going with him, the fact that she had to ponder if she should or not, and the fact that she had though that she might go, made him very happy. Well, at least the monster very happy.

"How about, I take you to my house?"

"You're house?"

He smiled…

"Well technically, it's not a house, it's a mansion."

"A mansion?"

He smirked, "Baby, I'm loaded." He said, as he kissed her on the lips." And I 'd spend every dime I had to make you mine."

"Stop with the corny lines."

"You like it." He smirked yet again, "Because we both know when you say stop, it mean's keep going."

She frowned and gave him a look of disapproval.

"Only joking baby."

"Don't call me baby." She breathed.

"Well, are you coming to my place then?" he asked.

"Fine, But I want to be treated like a princess."

"Bab-, Honey, when your with me, you'll always be my princess. And plus, when I…" he trailed off.

_It'll be funnier, if it's a surprise._

"When I what?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, forgot what I was going to say, come on, we got to get going, If were going to fit in everything."

She gave him a peculiar look, but followed behind him. He was a man of surprises. Which scared her at the same time amazed her. Everyday, she could expect anything.

And, as Sakura, she always had a hard time admitting what she liked and disliked, but she secretly loved surprises. She'd take everyday as one, keeping her toes up, looking around, watching, waiting, because who knows what you will miss if you don't.

Before she knew it, they were already in Sasuke's car, which was a nice blue mustang, (if you need a nice picture)

In a way the car suited him perfectly, it was fast, and he was impatient at times, rushed into many things, it was flashy like his attitude.

The car came to a sudden halt, and Sakura slid a bit in the leather seats, making the awful squeak sound. Her seat belt jolted her back.  
"What the?" she said as she looked over to Sasuke, and saw him undoing his seat belt and then his belt.

Her eyes widened.

"Shall we continue?" he whispered, looking at her shocked expression. He reached out and undid her seat belt. Moved his seat back, and picked her up, plopping her down on his lap, making her skirt lift up a bit from the action, making Sasuke get a nice view of her pink…thong. Oh, the monster was going insane now.

His hand began stroking her ass, as he began talking, "I have to get rid of the urges before we go inside. I can't control myself around you, and I need to be a good boy for one evening," he placed his hands around her waist, resting on her stomach, and placed his head in the crook of her neck. "and I need you."

naughty, evil Sakura came forth,

she shifted her ass moving It back and forth, as if she was trying to get comfy, but to Sasuke, it felt as if she was grinding against it, he made a noise deep in his throat.

"Take them off." she demanded. And he did,he didn't even need to ask what. she put her knee's on either side of him, raising her self up, making the task easier, yet, eying him the whole time.  
Her eyes were on his bulge the whole time, watching to see It spring free, and he was looking at her, watching her face, her eyes light up, widen in delight as she licked her lips when she saw it come out.

He loved watching her eyes light up by the site of his cock, the monster was always quite satisfied when she did.

She looked up with him, with the same eyes, and started kissing him; licking at his lips, slipping her tongue inside. Lots of rough, wet kisses that made their heads spin.

_Around and  
Around_

He was lost in her kissed that he wasn't paying attention to her movement, one hand was wrapped in his hair, the other was at her panties, she slyly tugged them down a bit, she couldn't take them off in this position without him noticing, but she could easily find a way. It was her challenge. She pressed her body closer to his, her boobs pressed against his chest. She tugged at his shirt, and he started to take it off, pulling it over his head.  
She took this chance to pull them down; she shifted on one leg and the other quickly. The panties now dangled at her ankles.

When his shirt was tossed aside, she picked up both of his hand, kissed him hard on the lips and, put both of his hands on the bottom of her shirt, hoping this would distract him, not making him look down. and it work, it didn't even faze him to look down, his attention was directly on her, too lost in the moment to look down and around. He pulled the shirt quickly over her head and on to the seat next to them along with his discarded clothing, and stared at her tits, her bra, and smiled a look of lust.

He pushed her bra down, letting them pour out, not bothering to fidget with the unhooking the bra, he didn't have time, Put pushed his head forward, tongue flinging out and cupped one of her tits, letting his tongue swirl around the nipple. Slowly turning her nipple rock hard, he smiled and continued to the other, when he was satisfied with his job, he started kissing them moving up to her neck, then lips and then off to her ear, biting it and then moving back to her plump pink lips, that he could kiss a million times and still get the same feeling as if it was their first kiss.

When he was kissing her lips, she pulled away, and started kissing his neck, one of her hands dropped to her lap and started giving him a hand job. His eye's bulged.

"Hmm, some one's being daring." She smiled pecked his neck and said, "I could be more daring, if you'd like?"

"I would."

she let out a little laugh, more like a breathe, and put both hands on her shoulder, moved one hand to his chin, moving his head upward, moving her body, up and closer to his; pressing her self, yet again, to him, but this time, skin to skin.

she leaned down and kissed him, and slowly eased down directly into his member, she was already wet so it wasn't that hard to at least get halfway inside.

Sasuke lustful voice broke her thoughts, "My, I didn't think you'd do that."

As his hand stroke her face, "But, it feel's amazing, and yet, we haven't even begun."

His palm was on the back of her back, one on her ass, as they both slowly eased him slowly inside of her, it was a little painful, but he kissed her, distracting with his touch as well, and then they became to rock, her doing most of the work. At first she was uneven in rhythm, but he didn't care but soon enough so was getting the hand of it, and he was able to match to her rhythm by pushing inside of her as she went up.

He watch as her boobs went up and down, as she closed her eyes, and when she murmured his name and commanding him to go faster and then harder. Her voice was just intoxicating. His eyes went red when she was demanding him, he liked it.

She started slowing down, she was getting tired, he just smiled, they had been going at it for 20 minutes, straight, and not that long, but no one really wants to go to long.

His hand tightened on her ass, and began rocking her against him, while she tried adding what she could. In five minutes they had both stopped, she collapsed on him, tired and exhausted.

"You didn't…she trailed off." His eyes faded from red to black, and looked at her,

"No, was about to." As he stoked her face, "I didn't want to risk anything, don't worry baby."

She sighed a sigh of relief.

He stroked her hair for a bit. "You should get dressed." She pulled back and looked at him, he put his finger to her lips, and reached into the backseat, and grabbed a bag, "put this on, go into the back seat, it'll be easier."

She got off him, and went into the backseat, she examined the bag, and looked inside, and she gasped.

It was a light blue dress, it was simple yet elegant, and it was from an expensive store.

"Why am I wearing this?"

"Put it on, And i promise to tell you."

"And there a new bra and panties in there too."

"Why, thank you." She said sarcastically.

"Just being prepared."

She put on the dress and the panties too, she didn't want to, but she didn't feel like putting on her old clothes, Anyway, and the dress was pretty.

When she was dressed, Sasuke had stepped out of the car; she opened the door and spotted him in a tuxedo.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"Well, darling, I wanted you to look like a princess when I introduce you to my parents."

-

-

Parents? Processing....

3.

2.

1.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.  


* * *

A.N and another cliff hanger, but I'll make it up too you, with bringing in a new element and some more lust. So you'll be okay. And yes I rushed the chapter a bit, if there any spelling errors spare me the comments on them, I know. I'll fix them up and some of the sexy parts in here, but I wanted to upload it as quick as possible because I took so long to upload.


	9. Trap

A.N. Twist and turns, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is slowly hitting a new level, but of course, not with out some more lemons, and some more elements and maybe some jealousy too? You can never have a good lemon story with out some possessiveness and some jealousy, am I right? It makes you mad, but at the same time, loves it.

Standard disclaimer applied. 

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E  
**  
"Because it may be the last time, you'll ever have it again."  


* * *

//Previously on Indulge.//

Parents? Processing

3.

2,

1.

"WHAT!?" she shouted…

//end//

"Yes, my parents."

"Why!?"

"Because, Sakura, Isn't it custom for when two people are dating to be introduce to each others parents when it's a serious relationship."

"But were not dating! And-"

"I want to date you Sakura."

"But we…." She paused trying to find the right words, "Look, are relationship… it isn't normal. We don't even have one. We just have sex and fool around. It's not serious and now you want to make that official and now you want to do the proper stuff?"

"I want it to be serious Sakura. I've always wanted to." He stated.

"B-but," she changed the topic, she didn't want to deal with that right now, because mostly, she didn't want to admit how she was denying how much he liked her, thinking that he only wanted one thing, I mean how many men buy you a nice dress just to be presented to their parents for the first time, none that she could think of, but then again, no one was like Sasuke.

"We just had sex, I can't look at your family, it'll be awkward, what if they ask me question, and I don't know what to say! What if I accidentally slip out something about you, like you forcing me to make out with you"

"Sakura," he chuckled, "First of all, I'll do most of the talking, and second of all, I'm approaching this backwards, I want to make are relationship serious, and I want to prove to you that I can so that we can make it official. And thirdly, I didn't force you."

"But, why today…"

"Why not now? Why not today? You look stunning, you're always perfect, they'll love you, now please," he raised his hand towards her, and "will you stand one more evening with me?"

"I guess." She muttered.

"Sakura," he stopped. "You are the first girl I've ever brought home you know that? When you're here you can ask my parents anything, no matter what. That's how much I want you here, you can find out any degrading material on me, if that will make you stay."

She smiled "You don't need to say that." She said softly, as she leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. _He was really sweet and times and it scared her._

"But I would like to find out some more on you." She laughed.

He smiled, "fair enough. Well then, shall we?" she grabbed his hand, and walked towards the giant mansion. That butterfly feeling started arising in her stomach as they inched closer and closer to the giant house.

As she walked inside, she gasped. It was beautiful. Like nothing she had ever seen before. Sakura had been in a mansion before, heck she owned one, but not this big, not this nice. It was stunning. She took of her shoes and walked forward, eyes gazing around the place, completely oblivious to those around her.

"So, this is the girl, eh brother?" Itachi said as he eyed the pink haired girl with a smile that Sasuke didn't like.

"She's quite a piece of work." Itachi pushed.

"She's not a piece of artwork, you can stop gawking at her, now." He seethed. Sasuke and his brother, had their day's but, to Sasuke, when something was his, he didn't want anyone to take it; especially his brother.

"My my, you always have quite a temper."

Sakura had stopped gazing like a child that was in a toy store and slyly walked towards Sasuke, she figured it would be rude if she didn't introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Sakura," she extended her hand toward him, "N-nice to meet you."

Itachi took her hand, and brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss, Sakura looked over at Sasuke whose eye's were that red color that she had been hypnotized by many times before, but yet, they were different, darker, Angier.

_Could he be mad? …or it's it jealousy? Nah, it can't be._

"I'm Itachi." He said still holding her hand, "Nice to meet you Sakura." He smiled a looked and moved his eyes up and down, "My your beautiful." Sakura blushed,

"T-thank you." She said politely,

He dropped her hand, and smirked, "Sasuke, I'm quite surprised you managed to bring home someone so stunning." He chuckled, "I always had a theory he didn't like women."

Sakura's eyes brighten up, "Really?"

Itachi stared at her like she knew a completely different Sasuke. "I think I have many stories to tell you, Sakura." Sasuke intervened. "Maybe another time, brother." He cleared his throat, "But I think it's time for tea, since after all, we did miss dinner." Sasuke turned around to wink at Sakura.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand and guided her to a large room, with many couches and a large table with tea and snacks on it. He guided her to sit down.

"Would you like some tea, Sakura?"

"Y-yes." She could hardly talk, she was so nervous. So, she met Itachi, which she deducted was Sasuke's older brother. He seemed very nice, and witty, just like Sasuke and to top it all off he was kind of cute. Was everyone in Sasuke's family gorgeous and had a great time with words, if so she'd better be on her best behaviour and watch what she says.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her while she finished taking a sip of her tea.

"Nervous as hell, what do you think? I can't believe I let you drag me into this."

"Well, don't worry; after it's all over I'll treat you to something that will calm your nerves down. I promise." He smirked.

"I don't need you to calm me down." She hissed at him, "I want out."

"Sakura-"he stopped in mid sentence when he heard footsteps. He swiftly got up, and walked out side leaving a nervous Sakura behind all alone.

Sasuke stared at his mother and see gave him a look he knew all to well. Disappointment was coming. "Sasuke, you're father couldn't make it, last minute business meeting."

How typical, he didn't expect his father to be torn away from work to meet Sakura, but there was always that slight fragment of hope, that maybe this time will be different. But since it wasn't he didn't really care, his mother's approval was all he really needed.

"Ah, no worries." He smiled, to make his mother not worry about him. He gestured towards the room, "Shall I introduce her to you?" she smiled.

"I'm dying to see the girl who captured your heart." She whispered as she winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked into the room first and paused at the door, "Sakura, I'd like to introduce you to my Mother."

Sakura quickly got up and bowed. "Nice to meet you." She managed to utter.

She walked into the room and Sakura was just awe struck she was beautiful and she looked so young. Man did this family have some good genes.

Mikoto smiled at Sakura, "It's so nice to finally see you! My you're just as beautiful as Sasuke said you were!" she gave a small chuckle then stopped. "opps I don't think I was supposed to say that."

Sakura gave off a very awkward laugh, and grabbed for her tea to calm her down. She took a sip and put it back on the table gently.

"So…Mrs. Uchiha, what else has Sasuke told you about me?"

She laughed, "Please, Mikoto is fine, Mrs. Uchiha sound too old." She grabbed for a cup and poured some tea for herself. As the tea started trickling into the cup, she spoke, "Well, honestly not that much, getting information out of Sasuke is hard, he's stubborn. However, he did tell me how interesting and different you are. How beautiful you are, and how much I would like you."

"Really?" she was rather shocked. She turned to Sasuke, who just seemed to be sitting there smirking the whole time.

He was enjoying her being nervous, he probably noticed that her cup was slightly shaking every time she picked it up; he probably picked up on her nervous laugh and small talk. She hated how observant he was sometimes.

She had to get over her little fears. She had to make a good impression, not for Sasuke sake, but for her own. She did NOT want to be known as the slut, she wanted to be remembered as a nice person.

She gulped those silly fears down, and smiled.

" or I should say, Mikoto." She smiled, pausing for an effect; she put on her nervous, yet adorable look. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd actually like to stay over and have a chance to get to know you more."

Mikoto jumped from her seat, which startled Sakura. "That would be splendid." As she cupped Sakura's hands, "I would really like to get to know you more, without Sasuke starring you down, he's making you nervous isn't he?"

"Only a little." She chuckled.

"well then, excuse me, I'll be back in a while, Sasuke why don't you show Sakura her room, and meet me back here, in two hours for some cake?"

"Hmm."

_And the cat _

_Just licked his lips_

_And stared at the delicious  
plump prey before him.  
There was no escape._

_  
And the mouse was trapped in a house full of cats..._

-

-  


* * *

And Sasuke, he turned around facing her and ever so slightly, she saw him smirk, and lick his lips. And his bangs fell, to cover his eyes…

She backed away.

"Sasuke?"

He moved closer.

She moved back.

A red eye shown through his raven hair bangs. And even if she could see them, she knew his eyes were red, they were swirling and spinning madly. I mean, they were alone in a room, she was in his house. His territory. And he was a very, very horny boy.

_A very horny, thing indeed._

_the monster of the night._

He took a step forward.

She took a step…forward. And then another step. Her eyes flicked to her green dazed eyes, in a instance.

She took her finger placed it on her lips, licked it with her tongue and placed it on his lips, slowly, lingering on the lips.

She moved closer, and pulled both of his hands on her hips. She started moving her hips back and forth so her core was **gridding **against his bulge.

her pink hair swaying with her movements, her lips beside his cheeks, as she let out a little moan, and then as his eyes opened to his black eyes, all that he heard was,

"Catch me if you can."

And Sasuke bolted out the door.

he was on the lookout.

Attention, attention.

_Sexy, hot girl._

_Is on the loose._

_And guess what?_

_It's in __**my**__ house.  
_

_Come out come out.  
Where ever you are._

* * *

Sasuke horny baby and he wants to fuck.

He wants' to please and pleasure you in ways you can't imagine.  
He's going to do it.  
And he won't stop  
not until you scream his name.  
At the top of your lungs  
begging, 'no more'

But, don't worry, I wont stop, Cuz baby girl, I know you and you don't mean what you say.

_

Sasuke did bolt out the door, but stopped.

2 hours to go to find and fuck her.

Challenge? Accepted.

Sasuke started running up the stairs taking two at a time. And then he paused.  
A door was way open.

Could she be?

Could it really be this easy?

He smirked as he closed the door and saw her sprawled out on the bed.

she rolled over her was wearing a silky, short black robe type thing, she was very evidently wearing only her bra and panties and she laid on her stomach her hands holding up her head, swinging her feat back and forth in the hair.

"Are you." She smiled, "Just going to stand there, or are you coming to bed?"

Sasuke just stood there. Smirking like a mad man.

She was in bed.

Hardly any clothes.

And to top it all off.

Sakura

was in…

Itachi's bed.

* * *

A.N

Itachi's bed. Oh my gosh. Is that what you guys are thinking? I wonder if there going to do the naughty in his bed?

Well you won't know until I update the next chapter. But, if you have any idea's what they might do, please do share. I'm always up for hearing some new things.  
(which is just my way of saying I haven't decided so please share)

haha. Thanks for reading. And review as well.

AND I'll Try and update faster. Try is the key word.  
(if I don't update in time, MERRY CHRISTMAS)

But I do plan to make a Christmas theme one-shot. So be on the lookout for a naughty story. Because Sasuke's going to tell you if you've be nice or naughty.


	10. Milk

Author's note:

And now the exciting chapter you've all been waiting for (Or at least I hope) haha. And I must say, thank you my reviewers. You have given me many ideas.

I love you guys, and your reviews.

Standard disclaimer applied.  


* * *

**  
I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

_"Life offer's you many choices and decisions and sometimes choosing the right chose can be the most difficult thing because the mind and the heart are just two different things and sometimes it's hard to know which one to go with." _

/Previously on indulge/

_Sasuke just stood there. Smirking like a mad man._

_She was in bed._

_Hardly wearing any clothes._

_And to top it all off,_

_Sakura_

_was in…_

_Itachi's bed._

_/end/  


* * *

_

"My my my."

It was all he could say. Sakura was never this bold. Never acted like this. But then again, who really cares. She was half naked. This was not a time to be discussing such matters. Let's get on with the love.

"Sakura. You look so…._delicious_."

"Oh?" she smiled as she licked her lips. "What else?"

"Beautiful."

"Hmm."

"And so…**fuckable.**" As he walked towards her, unbuttoning his shirt, and then undoing his pants and tossing them on the floor.

She licked her lips yet again, in hunger…or could it be lust?

He got on the bed and pulled her into a hug, a possessive hug and kissed her pink, luscious lips that he hungered for.

Her tongue immediately plunging into his mouth.

**Tasting** him.

_  
I want to' know what you taste like.  
_  
Her finger's extended to caress his face.

Touching **him**.  


* * *

  
_  
I want to feel every Inch of your body…_

_ever bruise. Every scar._

She pulled him closer to her. So she could feel his cool body against her.

_I wanna know…_

_everything about you._

_All the pain, the sadness, the joy, the pleasure._

_I want to know,_

_who are __**you**__?_

_….on the __**inside**__._

While her lips where distracting him, her hands began silently working on his pants she managed to undo his fly with her finger without him noticing, then, she pressed against him, and plunged her hand into his pants. The kiss broke in an instant.

His eyes glowed red.  
Swirling and swirling.

"Sakura." He rasped.

"Yes?"

She waited, no answer…

"Uchiha?"

That got him. That stuck a nerve.

"Never mind." As he pounced on her, and his hand went to her ass, slipping inside her panties so, he could touch the skin. His hand moved around her ass, and gave it a slight tap.

She gave him a look of disapproval, which only made him smirk even more.

"You ass is perfect, darling."

"Really?"

"It's so smooth and soft…" he stopped. And kissed her, Sakura getting lost in his obvious distraction while his hand slipped under her bra, he parted their kiss, "but you tits are better."

His finger rubbed the nipple back and forth with his thumb, until it was hard. The hand caressing her ass moved over and up to her thigh, still remaining under the underwear, slowly moving his hand to her core.

He moved his head towards her, taking his hand out from her bra, moved her to her face, brushing away the strands of pink hair that had fallen to cover up her eyes, his hand rested on her cheek before plummeting his tongue into her mouth and his hand slipping closer to her, touching her. Her eyes widen,

Sakura snapped out of her lust state…

"Maybe we shouldn't do this…what if someone-"

"shhh." He said cutting her off.

"Don't 'shh' me!"

"Sakura, do you think I can stop now that my hand is in you underwear?"

"Yes."

His red eyes glared at her.

"Remove you hand."

He began rubbing her clit.

She fought back her moan, and grinded her teeth,

"This instant." She hissed.

He stayed. Motionless. Hand still resting inside her panties.

"Uchiha. I SAID NO-"

his finger plunged inside of her.

"Owww- OOOOhhh."

He smirked.

He had her.

And she wouldn't be complaining for him to stop no more;  
she was caught in his web

of romance.

//Bad romance//

He took the finger out of her, and brought it to his lips, her eyes widened, and his tongue licked the creamy liquid off his hand.

"Hmmm. Delicious."

Inside and out;  
you taste so good.

So _mouth-watering_

"Do you want to taste, me?"

She gulped.

His hand touched her chin, gripping it, and bringing her lips closer to his. His lips lightly grazed her, tantalizing her.

"Will you, taste me?" he asked, desperately. "Don't you want to know," his eyes red as day, "what **I** taste like?"  


* * *

She hesitated.

Do I? Do I want to know?

"No."

He smiled.

"I don't think you have a choice Sakura." He threatened.

"I do, and I do believe I said: N.O" she spat back at him.

No, was not a word Sasuke liked.

His finger found there way back and plunged back inside her, she grinded her teeth in pain and pleasure

"Sasu-"

he took his finger out; he thumbed her clit, faster and faster.

she was like putty in his hands.

_no._

_  
no.  
_

_no._

_It feels so good. Why. Why. Why do I like it? Why do I fucking like this. _

He inserted two fingers inside her this time, pulling them in and out; she tried hiding the moan that was bound to escape her lips. He was tantalizing her. She couldn't resist the indescribable pleasure.

//Don't stop

Make it pop. //

Please baby

Don't.

"If you want me to stop," he looked at her with a smile on his face, "you know what you have to do."

he increased the rhythm, pulling his fingers out and pushing them all the way in.

"uhrm." She gasped, and bit on her lip to try and stifle the noise.

She knew she had to; it was the only way to stop him. But, she wouldn't give in to his selfish desires. Her hands slowly edged to his pants. She rubbed the outside of his boxers, feeling his hard erection. She'd tease him. But, she wouldn't.

Never.

Ever.

Taste

him.

(At least….Not yet.)

His eyes lowered in pleasure, as he watched her rub his boxers.

One of her hands went up to his stomach lowering down, as one of her hands slowly slipped inside.

Closer

and

Closer.

Her hand eased out, and she smiled.

"Another time."

"No." he grabbed her hand, "I want it now."

"Why?" she asked. Why was it so important to get it now? Why couldn't he wait?

He stared at her and kissed her, "Because I can't wait." He looked at her, and put her hand back in his pants,

"I'll do anything you ask."

"Anything?" she smiled evilly.

And he liked the way she smiled, "Yes. I promise."

She instructed him to take off his boxers, and he did.

She placed her hand around his cock and rubbed it up and down. Her hand slowly going faster, her hand tightening.

He closed his eyes, groaning in pleasure, his hand grazed her face as he asked,  
"Can you put it in your mouth?"

Her hand stopped, and her mouth went closer to his member, she licked the head first, before putting her mouth on It. Slowly easing it in.

she took her mouth off, and kissed it on the top,

he smirked, as he watched her licking it from top to the bottom, and put it back in her mouth, like it was a lollipop. She moved her head up and down, she added her hand, moving it with her mouth, making it more pleasurable.

"Hmmm, don't stop."  


* * *

//

I got.  
You want.  
It's just -- don't stop.  
I got.  
You want.  
It's just -- don't stop. //  


* * *

She kept the pace, her eyes looking up to him to see his eyes red eyes closed in pleasure, opening them up to look at her, and by hypnotized by her actions.

//You are down on your knees,  
begging me for more//

"Sakura."

"hm?" she muffled,

"Taste me."

She released her mouth off from him, and tried to avoided the white orgasm juices that were going to escape. Her mouth got some in it, as she pulled away, it was inevitable.

"How do I taste?" as his hand cupped her chin, she swallowed,

"Good." _yummy..._

He closed his eyes, as she silently spit it out on the sheets.

_I don't want to find out.  
what you taste like_

-

-

-

_cause maybe, I'll be addicted…  
_

and maybe,

I already am_.  


* * *

_

Author's note.

Another chapter finished.

Well now, Itachi has a little mess on his bed, tee hee. Hope he washes the bed.  
And now Sasuke has do anything for Sakura. What do you think she'll ask him to do, if you have any idea's, feel free too share.

Love you guy's and please review if you can.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I just wanted to put this here since most of you would see this, and don't worry it's nothing bad.

I'm thinking of spending more of my efforts finished my two stories **Indulge** and **Blood Lust**, first, I don't exactly know if I'll finished **Love Revelations** at the moment, and no I haven't given up. But, to top it all off, I've thought of another great story idea. Two actually, so when I have uploaded more chapters up, I'll start yet another new story. **Love Revelations** will be updated last of all my stories. So, for all those who/are waiting very patiently for the next chapter, I'm very sorry. There's always that one story that seems like a great idea and then you get stumped half way through it.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer applied.

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

"_Love is all around you and sometimes, it can be right in front of you and you just never notice it…"_

_why is that?_

_Something's…we just never know…_

_Or maybe, people are just really blind and oblivious these days.  
_  
[Chapter 11.]

* * *

Sakura sighed as she got dressed; Sasuke did the same as he got dresses as well, he couldn't exactly walked downstairs and sit with his mother naked, now could he? That would be wrong, on so many levels.

Awkward silence filled the air.

"We should go downstairs." Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

"Yea." She muttered in agreement.

He walked right past her, motionless, and she followed silently behind him, looking down at the floor, watching his feet.

This was just too awkward…doing something like that in his house, while his family was home, where his family could have walked in at any time…where they could walk by and here noise…

Sasuke guided her to another room, different from the one from before, and he guided her to sit down on the couch.

Sakura sat their silently.

* * *

_  
/Meanwhile/  
_  
[With Itachi, Since I know you guy's have been dying to know what he was going to do. And now, within moment's you will find out.]  
_

Itachi has just finished doing some of his paper work, for work. He leaned back in his chairs and pinched the top of his nose, his eyes were getting tired. He got up, and decided to retire up to his room, opening the door getting ready to lie down and get some sleep.

He paused as he looked up to his, not clean and perfectly made bed. This was not the way he left it this morning. It was messy and the sheets looked like someone was in them, there were all over the place, like a struggle had taken place or… He didn't even take a second glance to further inspect the bed or need to continue that thought. He went to his drawer grabbed his clothing and pyjamas and walked down the hall to one of their many guest beds. Along the way, he past one of the many maids they hired to keep the rooms clean and tidy and the place constantly in tip top condition.

"Miss." Itachi called

"Yes?" the maid replied turning around

"Could you clean my room."

"Re-clean your room" she asked, to clarify. Since she was sure she already did it this morning.

"Yes. And please if you wouldn't mind, burn the sheets and dispose of them, I want all new bedding, black silk sheets too if you wouldn't mind." He paused for a moment, "And I think I want a whole knew bed as well."

The maid just nodded, not refusing her masters wish, but she did give him a weird look as to why to get rid of the whole bed itself. She wondered what had happened….or what he had done.

Upon seeing the maids questioning look, Itachi replied, "little brothers, can be quite a pain in the ass." And the maid just walked away, not really understanding, but she would soon, when she would see the white stains on his black bed sheets.

It could become clear…

Very clear.

Or should I say, very

would beCUM clear.

haha….Lame, I know. But I couldn't resist.

* * *

_

_

_

Sakura looked up from the floor, and looked over to Sasuke, he was staring off into space.

Mikoto walked in.

"My, my you seem so quite" she laughed,

A big crack was heard and then suddenly the power went off and totally darkness engulfed the room, "Oh my, the power!" Mikoto said in a worried tone, she immediately got up, "I'll go get some flash lights, stay here." She said motioning towards us, as she walked off into the darkness.

Sakura didn't move, she sat there nervous, she wasn't afraid of the dark. She just didn't like it sometimes. And I have to say, I think she was more uncomfortable and afraid of being in the dark, alone with Sasuke. Not being able to see him move, or his face, was unsettling and it left her nervous…

She'd rather take her chances standing outside in the storm with a metal rod then be left alone with him in the dark for too long.

She turned to him, only to see his dark shadow outline in the dark, but she could have sworn, for just a split second, she saw those,

Crimson

red

eyes…

BOOM

Thunder roared loudly outside, lightning immediately flashed though the room, lighting it up just long enough for Sasuke to see Sakura jump from her seat.

He smirked, and the room went dark again. He shifted over to Sakura, not bothering to make his move silent or stealthy, there was no need for that, she probably wouldn't even notice and with that, he put his arm around her; Holding her closer to him as if to comfort her. She held in her breath

to close

To close

to close

"Is someone afraid of thunder?" he said mockingly. As Sakura could feel his hot breath against her neck, she gulped, _how did he?_ _When did his arm wrap around me? Oh never mind,_ and only for mere seconds, did she sit there in silence, terrified, she quickly regained her self and gave him a dark glare.

Even in the dark, Sasuke could feel her ice cold gaze looking at him.

"No!" she shouted rather defensively and quickly at him, "I-I just wasn't expecting it."

She raised her hand in a fist to her mouth and cleared her throat, "It was clear outside this afternoon, I wasn't expecting a storm."

Another lighting bolt flashed across the sky.

"You're right…that storm seem to come out of no where."

"Just like you hand…" Sakura hissed, "Now move it this instant."

For once, Sasuke listened to her, and just in time, his mother walked in,

"My, what a storm," she handed Sasuke a flashlight, "it came out of nowhere and knocked the power out for good, the maid tried flipping the switches but nothing, not even the back up generator. who knows when it will come back on." She sighed. She seemed rather upset by the unexpected storm.

"We should go into the library, there's a fireplace there, and we could make some hot chocolate with the kettle and roast marshmallows, no use sitting in the dark waiting for the storm to stop." Mikoto suggested.

Sakura smiled, she liked marshmallows, and moving to a room with a warm, well lit room, sounded delightful.

"Let's go, Marshmallows, and hot chocolate sounds delightful right about now." Sakura said politely and a little to cherrfully.

Mikoto smiled, "Oh! Wonderful!" as she clasped her hands together, let's go!" She got up and took hold of Sakura's hand and happily lead the way to there library.

Sasuke followed suit.

Upon entering the library, Sakura gasped it was giant she should have guest so, One of the maids already at two of the fireplaces going, yes, there were two fireplaces.

One of them had a kettle, just above the fireplace, and some cups just below, waiting to be filled.

There were blankets on the floor next to the fireplace, Sakura sat down by the fire, and took on of the blankets wrapping it around her. While, Mikoto, Sasuke's mom decided to go and check to make sure Itachi was alright, the maid followed Mikoto, telling her Itachi was not in his room.

And sure enough, She was back to being all alone with Sasuke.

_Kami. If you're out there, what have I done to deserve this?_

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little, But, I'll manage."

In a few minutes, Mikoto came back, and sat down beside Sakura, "The hot chocolate I ready, would you like some, Sakura?"

"Yes, please."

Mikoto handed one to her, and Sasuke, and one for herself.

"Sakura Dear." Mikoto said, suddenly, "I must insist you stay the night, it's to dangerous out there."

_

Sakura's eyes widen.

Stay here?

At Sasuke's house?

NO

NO

No

Mikoto, Sakura thought, If you'd really cared, you'd let me go home in the pouring rain, and let me escape from Sasuke.

Because letting me stay, is torture…  
in so many ways that you can't imagine…

"Sakura?" Mikoto softly asked, "Are you okay, you look a little pale."

"Eh?" she said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "your sure it's not letting up outside?" she asked. A big boom of thunder answered her question.

"I really don't mind the rain; I don't live that far away… I could easily make it  
home." Sakura tried.

"I couldn't let you go outside in that!" Mikoto replied, "It's much to dangerous! It's final, your staying the night."

great.

Just fucking great.

She turned to Sasuke and he just had a big smile plastered on his face…

That bastard.

* * *

_

_

_

Author note:

I'm so happy; my story reached over 200 reviews; I just wanted to thank you guys so much!

Yea, I know, it's not really a big deal. I just wanted to show you how happy I am, and needed a moment to do so.

And. P.S: I apologize for the short chapter.


	12. Sleeping Beauty

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I got sick. I hate being sick. But at least I got to sleep, read and play video game's all day. (Why didn't I go on the computer to update? Oh, I hate going on my computer when I'm sick. It get's full of germs. LOL)_

* * *

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

"Love is best felt, when both halves love each other. It doesn't work when one half loves the other half. Because, trying to make up the empty half with your love, never works. You can have so much love but, it doesn't work unless both halves are in love."

_Sad isn't it?_

_Love is painful, yet pleasurable. It has a good and dark side._

_And that's how you can tell if someone has experienced love. If there are aware of both side's of love. The good; the bad._

_[Chapter 12]_

_

_

_  


* * *

After an hour or so, Sakura was getting sleepy and Mikoto had insisted, more like demanded that Sasuke take her to one of the guest bedroom's to go to bed.

"Don't do anything." Sakura hissed at Sasuke as he had his arm draped around her back, holding the blanket around her as they continued walking.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Very." She snapped at him as she yawned.

He pulled her closer to his side as they were walking. She growled slightly at the sudden closeness; the sudden need to be together. Suddenly they came to a halt at a very large door.

"Your room," he said as he opened the door pushing her inside as he followed in, "Let me tuck you in."

She turned around, "No, I'm fine."

"I insist." He pushed.

"Why are all you Uchiha's so pushy!" she yelled

he just smirked, "we just like to help."

She glared at him, "I don't need your help. When are you going to learn that"

"Just let me tuck you in bed, so I know you're all safe and sound." He said to her completely ignoring her last comment, She eyed him, he didn't have a smirk, so there wasn't any sign of any ulterior motives but then again, she could never be sure of him.

"I can wait; I'm a very patient man..._sometimes_."

She sighed, they could stand here for hours arguing and all she wanted was some shut eye so, she caved in. Something she didn't like to but, as she rubbed her eye, she really wanted her beauty sleep. She did NOT look good without her beauty sleep. Or at least that what she thought, mostly it was her attitude that wasn't the best. She was grumpy and more easily ticked off if she didn't get her proper rest.

"Fine." She mumbled in anger as she walked over to the bed and picked up the blankets and crawled in, her back against the pillows, in a sitting position, her arms crossed. "Tuck me in."

"With pleasure, but first, your pyjama's." he said, holding them up. She got up, snatched them from his hand pulled down whatever she was wearing giving him a complete view of her underwear, put the pants on and angrily stomping to the bed and sat in it again, "Now?" she sheathed.

He walked over to her, fluffing her pillows, making her lie down, making her more comfortable. I mean who sleeps sitting up? Then he made sure the bedding was all around her so she'd be nice and warm, and then gave her a nice, 'quick' kiss on the lips, slowly sucking on the bottom lip, just to piss her off. As we know, Sasuke just loved making her angry. When she didn't do anything, he eased his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around her mouth and pulled back.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said, and she was already passed out like an angle. No wonder she wasn't angrily flailing her hands at him; shouting at him to stop it this instant. He sat on the bed, stroking her pink hair as he was thinking, Just the though of her getting angry made him slightly horny. Sasuke stop that thought, he'd do something about his urges later, right now, he walked over to the door and shut it tightly and proceeded to lock it up, he didn't need anyone walking in on his sleeping beauty now did he?

After all, Sakura was safe and sound, and most of all, fast asleep, yeah that's right.

IN

HIS BED.

Before getting in bed, beside her, he stripped down to his boxers. And got in beside her, he watched her chest go up and down, normally he'd feel weird watching someone sleep, but she was so exotic when she was sleeping, so beautiful, he smiled, as he saw her lips open up, and a slight moan escaped her lips, his ears perked up as she mumbled something. He turned his back to her, trying to get at least a few hours of sleep, but when she started speaking again in his sleep, he tried to tune it out, especially since she was mumbling a very dangerous word.

"S-Sasuke."

His eyes were red, his hand clutching the pillow, trying not to do anything. But, this was hardly fair, I mean, she was moaning his name,

"Mmmmm, Sasuke."

and quite clearly too. It was driving him insane. Her voice was just so tempting. He couldn't handle it. He was going to make her dream a reality.  
_  
Cuz baby, when your with me,  
I'll make all your dream come true,  
and I'll chase all those nasty nightmares away._

He turned to face her, propped himself up he inched towards her under the blankets, his hand touched her arm, she didn't move. He inched it around her waist, pulling himself forward until he was on all fours, directly above her. He started down at her, and slowly his head bent down, and he began sucking on his delicious, plump lips. Biting at them, making them bleed, until she finally opened her mouth, moaning – he wished he knew if it was from the kiss, or her dream. Either way, it was turning him on. His mouth crashed down on hers, when she moaned, he had to, when opportunities strikes go for it, his tongue exploring the depths of there mouth tracing over the rows of her teeth, the sides of her cheeks, and finally entwining his tongue with hers. her tongue moved, and met his, she probably did not know she wasn't just dreaming she really was being kissed, he could taste her sweet blood from their kiss. He pulled back, her blood, staining his own lips making them red. He licked it off with his tongue. He put his body down, propping himself up, and shifting most of his weight on his elbow; he pulled up her shirt, and her bra, making her breast bounce out. He's eyes widened in pleasure, and he continued to undress her, his hand snaked down to her pyjama pants and pulled them down along with her, delicious red thong, he noted, she was now completely naked and he was in complete control.

_I'm gonna out do your dream  
I'm going to make it ten times better._

___

___

___

_the cat just smiled as the mouse_

_Was indeed, not able to escape it's grasp,_

_and with one flick of a paw,_

_anything could happen._

His hand pulled down his own boxers, and now they were both naked. He couldn't stop now, his eyes red with pleasure now. It was too late. His hand cupped her breast bringing it closer to his mouth as he sucked on the nipple until it became hard, and when it did, he took his time, licking it, tasting her.

_I can't run away  
I don't want it to end.  
I don't want it to be over.  
Not yet…just not yet..._

She moved around a bit, but she stopped as soon as he daringly stroked her face,

"It's alight, Sakura."

"mmm."

His hand continued to explore her body, slowly easy down her breast to her waist, his head and body moving down, kissing down to her stomach, he brought his head up, looking at her expression, relax and pleased. He boldly continued his head moving forward, kissing her creamy thighs; he paused, eyeing her before him. Staring at her core. He brought himself up, back on top of her, his hand touching it, "Uhhh" she moaned, his finger touched her, she was wet, he just smiled to himself, as he slowly plunged his finger inside of her, he couldn't wait, and his cock was twitching in anticipation. It was waiting right outside the entrance, waiting to open her up. He kissed her neck, sucking on it, his hand touching her, just letting them embrace for a moment, until he delicately, slowly eased his cock into her.

It wasn't difficult since she was wet, the problem was that she could awake, and hell, she was a lot better sleeping, she wasn't pretending that she didn't like it, sort of. He started pumping cautiously inside and out of he, holding her hips. His eyes spinning like mad.

He didn't care anymore.

Everything around him starting blurring,  
and it was just like him and her they where the only ones there.  
Like nobody else existed.

About 10 minutes later, he had reached his limit; he pulled out quickly and grabbed his boxers, letting the white liquid, stain them instead of her. He didn't want any accidents to happen. He tossed them into the laundry basket not giving a care. He turned back to his princess, and put on her clothes, giving her a quick kiss, and pulled the covers on and saying, "Goodnight, Sakura." then fell fast asleep, satisfied.

-

-

-

her eyes opened wide and sat up, ruffling her head,

"Man…that was the realist dream I ever had." Her hand ruffled her hair, and she went back to sleep.

_I told you so babe.  
I make dreams a reality.  
_  
She paused. She opened her eyes. There on his back, head on the pillow next to her, arms underneath the pillow, was Sasuke.

_And sometimes babe  
reality is a bitch_

a real…bitch.

_Cuz, things can be so true._

She glared at him, but then sighed. He kind of looks cute when he's sleeping…

"Fine" she said aloud, "but in the Morning…" and then she pulled up the covers on him, and fell asleep, falling asleep a little to close to Sasuke. One could say she was cuddling him.

_Let me have one night…  
when I'm not myself.  
Where I act like I wish I did._

* * *

  
A/N: I'll try and update more soon. Kay! And if you haven't noticed, i updated all my other stories. *high five* ( to myself, LOL)  


_Please Review. Thanks a bunch!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I thought I'd try and update faster this time so, I hope I succeeded and just a big thanks to all your lovely comments. Thank you so much. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. And holy Sh-t I can't believe I have 13 chapters. My gosh. I'd never ever think I'd be able to write so many chapters…(there not that long so I guess that's why…man I'm sorry, when I was a fellow FF reader I loved reading long chapters and stories….but when you become a writer…It's hard to make chapters long sometimes…especially if you want them exciting, because I know, I've and you've read chapters that had boring parts that you've just scrolled down to get to the good stuff…yea I know your type.)  
_  
**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

"Love can spiral out of control and make you do things you'd never imagine you would- It's funny to see how far you'd be willing to go just for someone."

So, make sure he/she is worth wild. That you don't waste all that time…all that love on someone who really doesn't appreciate it.

[Chapter 13]

* * *

_

_

_  
_  
you're in my dreams.  
You're everywhere I go, or so it seems_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, the sun hitting her face. A huge smile plastered on her face. She had such a good sleep, she felt so rejuvenated and her dream was just so amazing and realistic even though Sasuke was in her dream, a slight blush had appeared on her face… It felt so good, she was so happy in her dream.

But when the sun finally stopped shinning directly in her face so she could see clearly, she almost screamed. There right beside her was, Sasuke. Snuggled up in her boobs, now that wasn't the terrifying part either – okay, half of it, mostly because she forgot that she remembered seeing him when she woke up in the middle of the night. But, a third of it was how happy he was, he was smiling in his sleep his face just right in there up in her breast, Did he have to fall asleep next to them, there aren't pillows. Ugh, that bastard.

But the most terrifying part was that Uchiha Sasuke was, yes that's right ladies and gentlemen, completely naked… Well to be honest, she had seen everything before so it wasn't that terrifying, she just well, wasn't expecting that. I mean, she was kind of half asleep when she woke up and any naked man would make you almost scream especially if you, I repeat, were not expecting it. What so ever. And how did she knew he was naked, even though he was laying on his back, well, since Sakura was a blanket hog, half of his butt cheek was exposed, clearly showing he was not wearing any boxers…or anything.

But then, she started thinking…since she was now fully wide awake…why was he naked? Was he just doing that to piss her off? But she paused…that doesn't seem like it. Sasuke was horny, like 24/7 so how could he just get naked and not do anything…she paused…maybe he took care of it himself. She looked down at herself to make sure she wasn't defiled… (Checking to make sure he didn't cum on her…if you didn't follow)

But, she didn't see anything…she pulled up the covers, checking to see if she had her clothing on, making sure he didn't take of her clothes, but she was fully dressed too, she put her hand down her pants to make sure her underwear was on, but it was, not properly though…then a slight pain down there hit her, she was sore. Which was weird…was she getting her period? She panicked.

That was something she didn't want to happen, she checked to make sure Sasuke was still sleeping by carefully listening to his breathing patterns, when she was sure he was asleep she, put her hands down her pants and opened her underwear checking for blood, and when she didn't see any, she just had a confused look on her face….

Then it hit her…

He wouldn't.

He couldn't have.

I would have woken up,

…I would have known.

I would have felt -

that fucking asshole. Her head snapped in his direction, and she, with all her force, kicked him off the bed.

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open as he crashed to the floor, he cursed as his package wasn't quite as protected as it should be and it hurt a little as he thudded against the cold, hard floor.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said, dazed and half asleep, he pushed himself up and there he saw, Sakura, with a very angry look on her face.

"What the fuck," she tried saying calmly, "Should be my line,"

he smiled as he shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what you're taking about."

"OH really!" she shouted, "So I guess you just sleep naked then, HUH?"

He looked down, _I knew I forgot something_, "Yea and what's it to you?"

"Lying bastard. You raped me."

"Raped you?" he repeated. As if.

She glared at him, "Yes."

"I'd hardly call it rape."

"So you admit you DID do something."

… "You asked for it."

"I WAS ASLEEP!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't moan my name in your sleep then, and just finally fucking admit you like me."

Sakura was speechless…that dream, she was moaning his name? Oh god…This wasn't fair. Completely unfair. It was a dream. She couldn't control what she did in her dreams, she couldn't control what she liked and didn't like… maybe she just didn't want to admit it because she wasn't ready, maybe she didn't want to believe that she liked the time they spent together, the sex was just an added bonus, she didn't want to admit she liked his perverted and sexual, sneaky attitude..

"I-I" she stuttered, she was lost for words. "I-I'm," she started again, her voice clearer, "I'm Going home." She said softly and got up and stared walking away. She didn't look back; she didn't want to see his face.

She just hoped, she would see him again…

But she should have realized.

Sasuke was no ordinary boy.

The cat smiled wickedly, _I'd let it have the chance  
to run, giving it  
the hope, it could escape  
then I'd capture it,_ _  
Once again._

"Sakura." His head was down, "wait," he said as he grabbed her wrist, she didn't say anything, not even 'let go', not even an angrily look, she didn't face him, not uttering a single thing.

"I-" he looked away, thinking. "I didn't mean to say that…"

"What's said has been said."

"Then let me make It up to you, I didn't mean to push you."

"Push me?"

"Well you're frustrating me. I know you like me so why can't you just say it?"

_When I get around you I say stupid things  
things I don't mean  
_

_I've fallen head first  
over you; _

she turned around, doing a 180, "Fine." She hissed, "I do like you, and that's the problem."

"How is that a problem?"

"Because I shouldn't like someone like you. You're pushy, arrogant and you clearly are selfishly fulfilling your own fantasies without even thinking about anyone else's." She pulled her hand out of his grasp, "I mean, from the day we met, you practically- you did rape me, well not rape, sexually _violated _me, and I shouldn't have let it go on, I don't like – I never want to tell or admit, that I let some total stranger kiss me and actually be _pleasured _by it."

He let her words sink in, slowly processing what she said.

"So…" he stepped towards her, "You like me?"

I've fallen for you.

She narrowed her eyes…

_I need you boy give me a sign  
Show me the light cause I'm hanging on to every word you say,  
And my cover's blown is that okay?  
_  
"And when I sexually violated you, you enjoy it?" he put it hand up to his chin, "I'd say that means you like me very much," he smiled,

_Cause I'm getting feelings that I just can't shake.  
Do you feel the same way?_

"Well, Sakura. I'm sad to say though, that I like you more than that."

"What?"

He stepped forward to her ears, "are you deaf? I said I'm way passed liking you, I think I'm obsessed."

She wasn't following and he knew she wasn't, so he explained a bit more, "And you know what they say about an obsession, it's a weird kind of love."

Love?

Did he really.  
Just say that?

"W-what?"

"I did say it once before…you do remember?" he said recalling that. "I don't think I really meant it as much as I did then as I do now."

"But, how, why?"

"I don't know Sakura, from the first moment I saw you. I just knew you had to be mine, and no one else's."

She stood there, star struck with amazement. "You knew from the first moment you saw me? That's just…"  
_  
Boy actin' as if there's no pressure,  
he do anything to get with her  
he say anything to convince her  
money spent, to diamonds send her,  
Girl playin' it cool, but she's with it  
she lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
everything he do she gets lifted  
feel so wicked, lovin' like "ooh"_

* * *

He laughed, "I know, weird. But, it's true Sakura. And I want you to be mine. I don't want you to be anyone else's. I am selfish. I absolutely agree. But, I can't help it when I want something as beautiful as you. And I want to keep it for as long as I can."

He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair, as she leaned her head on his bare chest, closing her eyes enjoying the moment. She then spoke up,

"So is this your weird way of saying you want to actually, and officially be my boyfriend?" she asked. Not looking up.

"I've always wanted to," as his hand cupped her chin, making her open her eyes and look directly at him, "but someone else on the other hand..." he said trailing off as she punched him in the chest, not playfully, I might add, She packed on hell of a punch. He grinned not showing it slightly hurt. He was still recovering from the kick off the bed.

"Well, I'd like to kiss you." She said, making Sasuke look at her a little surprised. "But, since I just woke up – I'd rather not." Hygiene is important.

He smiled wickedly…

As he picked her up bridal style off to the washroom. "W-where are we going?" she sputtered.

"Well since I'm your _boyfriend _now."

_One night with you,  
__Boy__ just one night with you,  
All the things we could do  
Everyday I think of-  
One night with you,  
No one else but us two,  
All our dreams would come true  
if we'd just get together_

She cringed at the way he said boyfriend, not because he said it weird, but because of the way he said it, like he was up to something.

"I'd like to wash and clean my girlfriend up. And make sure she's everything I imagined."

And the door to the bathroom shut, and locked.

_He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin', what u doin, lets get to it"  
Just like that, they-_

Sasuke put her down and handed her a pink toothbrush, and she grabbed it and brushed her teeth, he doing the same with his blue one, and she spit out the last bit of toothpaste after minutes of shinning her teeth, she looked up to him,

He spit out his toothpaste, and looked at her, "Finished?"

"I believe so."

"Good." And before he even finished that simple, small word, he pinned her against the wall.  
_  
I'm falling for you, with the things that you do  
_  
"Well, these clothes are a problem, you can't exactly shower in them, shall I help you remove them?"

"And if I say no?"

"I always get my way, whether I have to do it myself."

"Is that a threat?" she asked, as he placed his hands on her hips, his hands winding around her back, feeling her skin, his hand trailing down and under her pants, feeling her ass, as he went lower and under her panties, getting a better feel as he grabbed her ass,

"If you want it to be." He barely managed to say, his mind wasn't to busy concentrating on her.

his other hand tugged down her pants, altogether with her panties, watching them fall to the floor and his member hardening, as she slowly, extended he leg, bringing her creamy white thighs up to his waist, and flicked them off to the far corner of the bathroom her head dipping back in the process, he placed his hand on her thigh bringing her closer to him, making her wrap her leg around his waist.

_She blowin' your mind with her asset_

He wanted to feel her bare skin against his own.  
_  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it_

He moved his head to the crook of her neck, placing her back against the cold wall, licking and biting at her, as he tantalized her with his member being so, dangerously close to her core. She moaned as he began sucking her neck.

"I'm marking you as mine." He possessively said as he opened his eyes to red pupils, she didn't even notice, she just wanted him to continue doing what he was doing, man did that boy ever know how to use his mouth, so expertly. She questioned his skills and expertise.

He stopped biting he neck, and noticed she till had her top on which was a problem, his hands slid down her sides, giving her Goosebumps as he got down to the bottom and lifted her shirt over her head, his hands went around to her back, undid the clasp and watched as her breast came out, he smiled. He started kissing her from her neck, down to her supple breasts.

His hand cupped her breast as he looked up to her, with his red, red, eyes; she looked down to him smiling in pure lust with her green glazed eyes.

She stared at him, watching him as he tried to engulf her breast, sucking on the nipple until it wad hard, he slowly edged his mouth away from them and placed both hands on her breast pushing them together, and he lifted his head forward kissing her pink lips, his lips crushing her. He had never kissed her with such force, with such…possession. Before. She opened his mouth and he forcefully jammed his tongue into her mouth. He let his hands wander, first around his back both hands feeling her and slowly one hand descended to her ass, squeezing it, as she gave a moan, he pulled back, his cool lips leaving hers,

"Don't close your eyes, keep them open and watch."

Her eyes opened, looking dazed,

"Watch me fuck you."  
Her eyes slowly focused, and she never did realized but at the back of the bathroom where the sink was, there was a gigantic mirror, and from where she was pressed against the wall, she had a perfect view of Sasuke's bare naked ass and back.

Her hands cupped his face, bringing him closer back to her lips, she didn't want it to stop, he reluctantly accepted, as they mouths opened mimicking each other, she put on of her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers entwining in his raven locks deepening the kiss, her other hand on his back, feeling his smooth bare back, her finger tips burning as she touched him, he just felt so soft, her hand curves around to his semi muscular chest, letting her hands feel his biceps, his smooth stomach, she parted from the kiss, only inches a part, and she licked her lips, and her eyes, slowly looking down at his cock, his hand instantly went to her thigh, holding it up closer as his member pressed firmly against her opening, she gulped try to swallow her impatience- but, failed. It wasn't easy suppressing urges.

Her hands went down to his waist and tried pulling him forward, trying to ease his member inside of her, but she couldn't, he was holding back, and he only smirked at her.

"Impatient now?" he leaned down and kissed her cheek, his arms tightly wrapping around her, "We haven't even started yet." She gazed down, as her arms wrapped around him, just hugging him for the moment, and slowly one hand traveled down, feeling him, sliding down his side, to his abdomen, and her hand wrapped around_ it_, his eyes closed for a moment, remembering how good it felt when she touched him there. Just her touch could do wonders, he chuckled in her ear as she eased it into her,

"I get what I want_. Sasuke._ "

As she let go and he pushed it further inside, their chest touching and he was inside her completely now,

"and that's you."

"Well I can't complain, I got you, and that's what I want. "He said, as she started kissing his neck, copying what he does to her, as she licked and nibbled on his neck he began pumping in and out of her, she stopped doing what she was doing, it was hard to multitask when he was pleasure her, it felt so amazing, her hands wrapped around his neck, and she wrapped both legs around him, he lifted her up, one hand on her ass tightly holding it up, the other one on her waist. Her head rested in his neck,

_Watch me  
Pump In and out_

_I wanna' see, how much I please you  
I want to make you see,  
me._

he pumped in and out of her slowly, letting it go in, and then pulling it back out. Then he began,

faster and faster  
in and out

his rhythm started getting faster she tried following along, trying to match to his rough, unpredictable movements, Sasuke's eyes started spinning like mad, his rhythm increased, she moaned,

_Louder._

_SCREAM._

He greedily smashed his lips against her, there heads bopping slightly with the force, the mouths opening.

He pulled back, "watch, Sakura." Her eyes opened, she watched herself, and she watched herself getting pumped into…as hot as it was, she couldn't look, instead she averted her gaze, looking at him, watching the pleasure on his face, and he groaned in delight at the amazing task. She stared grinding against him, and she watch, watched his eyes, close, as his hand tightened on her ass, he was completely enjoying it. She unraveled one hand from his neck, and grabbed his hand that was currently on her waist and put it up to her breast, he grabbed it, cupping it harshly. this fingers tracing over the hard nipple,

his hand left her breast and went down, he started thumbing her clit, she moaned instantly from the touch, he didn't want to have all the pleasure, he put pressure on it, and moved his thumb in circular motions, her moaning increased, as her hands went back to his neck, grinding against him, still. He started pumping in and out of her faster, still thumbing her clit, and his eyes opened wide, watching her, as her face started heating up, she moaned,

"MMm, oohhh."

"You like it?"

"Mm." she couldn't respond, she was in pure bliss.

_A little more_

_a little more._

_So close…_

He went harder, faster,

"Uhhh!'

"Scream!" His eyes spinning like pin wheels.

he knew she was closer, he move his thumb back and forth, repeatedly with his movements,

"Sasuke!" She loudly moaned.

And as her eyes widened, her muscles convulsing, as white liquid poured out of her,  
Sasuke just widened in delight. As he eased his cock out of her, and putting her down, he went down, his hands traveling up her thighs, kissing them, and his tasted her,

she had a slight blush on her face, as she had never really been that….vocal before.

He was damn good.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." He said licking his lips.  
___

___

* * *

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading._

_Oh and, If you wouldn't mind, I do have a poll on my page if you could take the time to do it I'd be happy. I just want to know what you guys prefer, One shots or Stories, cause which ever one is preferred I'll make more of that. (After I Finish my current Projects or at least get halfway through)_

_If you like to know the song's message me. And please review, (Pretty Please, I made the chapter longer just for you, yes you! You know who you are)_


	14. Shower Time Part 1

_A/N: and yes, Sasuke did say he loved Sakura._

_Thanks again for the reviews._

* * *

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E  
**

_"Sometimes, dreams are better then reality. For the obvious reason that anything can happen. You can defy everything, rewind, repeat, and everything you wish can happen, because you can, because you want it to, you dreamt it._

_Dreams are the first step to reaching your goal_

_if you dream about it long enough and apply and try  
_

_You'll reach…._that blue, blue sky.

[Chapter 14]

_

_

_

* * *

/Previously on Indulge/

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." He said licking his lips.

/end/

She was tantalized by his actions of watching him lick up all her juices, swallowing it whole, and licking his lips, making sure he didn't miss any.

His hands wrapped around her, his cool hands touching her waist, bringing her closer to him, his still, hard cock was pressing against her.

"Next time you should scream my name." he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened and her blush appeared on her face, "N-no." as she remember only moment's ago, on how loud she was. What if someone heard? What would they think?

He smiled as he kissed her check. "No need to be shy." His hand trailing down her, "I liked it."  
_  
I'll like where we are._

_Here._

_Cause our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch, here_

He took her hand, holding it tightly as he guided her down the bathroom a bit, around a corner to a nice…huge shower. He opened the glass door; He dropped his hand from her and went into the shower, Turing on the water, first. So it'd be perfect when they went in, he came out, little droplets sliding down his face.

_I fell in love; in love with you suddenly_

_now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

She Inched closer to him, holding him in her arm's

_sometime's I don't' want to let you go_

_Fearing this is all but a dream  
because when something is so true  
it's hard to believe it's real…_

"Are you cold?"

He laughed out aloud, "When I have a naked girl before me who's just heating up the room?"

She giggled at the corny joke, "you could do better."

"I guess your right."

As his arm grabbed her waist, bringing her into the shower, and the glass door shut, he stared at her with a mischievous grin,

"How about, Ready for Round two baby?"

She backed up against the wall, the hot water continuously splashing against her skin as he drew closer to her, "And," he said continuing, "I want you to-"

She put her finger to his lips, "Don't continue that."  
_  
I think I should already know_

_how to make love to something innocent_

_without leaving fingerprints_

He kissed her roughly, pouring his lust onto her, as her back was pressed against the cool wall, her hands extended touching his chest, pushing him off of her. He backed up and stared at her.

She reached over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo,

"I'm going to clean you up," she said pausing, "You dirty boy." She said pronunciation each word.

Sasuke's licked his lips at how erotically she said that. His erection harden, his mind racing with things he just wanted to do, but he calmed himself down, he had all the time in the world to do such things.

She popped open the cap, and slowly poured the liquid onto her palm, she closed it with her other hand, setting it back on the ledge, she then rubbed her hands together, evening out the shampoo in both hands. Sasuke turned around; stepping forward, as her hands slowly touched his scalp, putting it all over his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying her little hands running through his hair.

Were starting from head to bottom,  
can you wait?

She massaged the shampoo all over his head, making sure ever dark lock of his raven head was drenched in shampoo.

"Wash it out now," he stepped forward, with his eyes closed to the pouring water, letting the shampoo fall the ground, until the water went from soapy to clear. His eyes opened, and he turned around to see his naked girlfriend.

"My turn?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm not done yet!" she pouted.

He breathed in. Fine.

_Let the fun begin…_

She pushed him to the back wall, making his head facing the cool wall. She grabbed a sponge and took some body wash that she found and poured it on the sponge. She stepped forward to him and started with his back, slowly massaging it onto him. Going lower and lower, till she was massaging his butt, he gave her a nice growl when she gave it a slight slap. She put his hand on his shoulder, signaling him to turn around, her eyes lingering on him for a moment, especially at how…_excited_ he was. She stepped forward to him, have of her body standing in once place, as she leaned her chest forward, making her boobs pop out, and brush against his chest. He looked down to her, staring at her supple breast his hands extended to touch her.

he was eager, impatient.

she pulled back instantly.

"ah ah ah." She said, wavering her index finger in his face. "You can look, but," as she cupped her breast holding them up together, "but you can't touch." He extended his hand back.

He was rather irritated at how she was tempting him, but he couldn't deny at how hot it was, that she wanted to be in control. He cooled down instantly when her hands touched his chest, the other sloppily soaping his chest up with body wash. He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. Her hand was exploring his chest, feeling every muscle, ever inch of skin, she brought her body closer, her hand dropped, while the other was pressed on his stomach as she kissed him on the stomach, going lower and lower until she stopped just before his crotch, tempting him to know end, her hands sliding down, just rid beside it, so close to it. She smiled as she looked up from her crouched position and edges closer. Her breast slightly bouncing as she moved and he watched her every moment. Her hand started soaping up his left leg, all the way from the top to the bottom, but not once did she look down, she kept her eyes locked on him.

He kept staring at her, watching her, totally memorized by her, just waiting to see what her next move would be.

_I'm going to wash you everywhere  
from head to toe  
even behind the ears,  
making sure you're spotless  
especially_ _**there**_…

In the eye lock, she slyly licked her lips as her hand curled around his cock, she watched as his eyes widened in pleasure. Her hand moved up and down his shaft, her other hand moved and soaped it up; she wanted him to be clean _everywhere_. She washed him delicately, but made sure she got it everywhere, she lathered the sponge on his member and even down a tad too, she squeezed the sponge out, when she was done, she motioned him to step forward to the water to rinse, and once all the soap washed down the drain she plunged her hand at his chest, pushing him back to the wall as she pressed her wet body against him, slipping down till she crouched back on the floor once again, taking it in her hand, she edged her mouth closer to it, extending her tongue to taste it, licking at the tip. Her tongue circled around it, making Sasuke close his eyes and mutter incoherent things. She pulled back her tongue and put it in her mouth, slowly sucking on the tip before going further; she put it halfway in her mouth and then pulled back repeatedly. She had her other hand firmly placed on his thigh for balance. She pulled back for a breather and added her hand to her motions, so while she sucked at him like a lollipop, she moved her hand back and forth, hard, up and down his member.

Sasuke was going insane. He was enjoying her lips touching him; he enjoyed how she was giving him a blow job in his own bathroom.

When she sped up, and he watched as her head bobbed back and forth, and watching his cock go in and out of her mouth, he smiled wickedly, he was so close.  
_  
_

_Push it baby, push it baby,  
out of control  
I've got my gun cocked tight  
and I'm ready to explode._

She looked up to Sasuke, seeing his face, she knew that expression she had seen it before. But, she couldn't stop. Her body didn't want to and neither did he.

He placed his hands on the back of her hand, and he climaxed in her mouth, with no where for it to go, but into the pit of her stomach she swallowed it quickly. He pulled out of her mouth, sighing a sigh of happiness.

She licked her lips, and paused, she tasted him. And oddly enough he tasted sweet.

He looked down at her, smiling.

"Do I taste good?" he asked. Smirking.

"Oh yea." She said as she got up, he pulled her into a wet hug, and he whispered in her hear.

"That was good."

As his hand traveled down, grabbing her ass,

"now I do believe it's your turn."

* * *

A/N:

_sorry for the small update. But, I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so, here it is.  
_


	15. Shower time part 2

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

_  
Belive_

_Hope_

_Dream._

_No child. Sometime's in order to reach it, you have to do more than just that, you have to,_

_Do._

_Go._

_And try._

[Chapter 15]

_

_

_

* * *

"Now I do believe it's your turn." She whispered into his ear seductively.

He smiled wickedly, his brain racing with thousand of idea's, his mind over flowing with dirty, images.

_The things I can do_

_with you_

_to you_

_the possibilities are endless._

"It's my turn." He said, emphasizing the 'my'.

His hand that was squeezing her ass, slowly eased up and moved to her waist, down to her creamy, delicious thighs, his hand lingering there for a moment and then moved in, stocking her inner thigh, her eyes looking up, waiting in lust.  
_  
Your touch_

_does so much to me_

Her hand curled around her neck, her lips grazed his neck. Her other hand wrapped around his back.

_Oh oh oh  
_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_oh oh oh  
_

_I'll get him how, show him what I've got_

she moved her leg slightly. His eyes turn red. Her hand that was on his back was trailing down to his waist, her fingers sliding across the stomach.

Traveling, lower,

past his belly button

Down.

-

-

Down.

-

-

Down.

When her hand was almost there, his hand grabbed hers, pushing it roughly against the wall, she gasped.  
_  
I like it rough.  
_  
His hand grabbed her waist, pushing his body against hers, slightly crushing her against the wall.

He breathed in her ear, showing her his irritation, "who's in charge?"

"You." She said, licking her lips.

_  
You've got me wondering_

_  
why I_

_  
why I_

_  
I like it rough._

He smiled as he bit her ear, his bangs covering his eyes, as he naughtily flicked his tongue in her ear, making her squirm under his tight grasp.

his starting kissing right below her ear, then slowly leaving kissed down her neck, giving her Goosebumps from his cold lips, his hands wrapping around her waist, moving there bodies closer, their hips touching, bringing his member closer, taunting her opening. He moved his head back up, looking right at her, her lust filled expression was priceless, one hand trailed up her back, resting on her upper half of her back, as he kissed her passionately on the lips, suckling on her plump pink lips.

A moan escape her lips.  
_  
Damn boy._

_Why do you make me so high?_

_Damn boy.  
_

He stop suckling and eased his tongue out of his mouth, sliding it over her slightly busies lips, tracing back and forth on the bottom lip, her mouth opening and his tongue went inside, her tongue meeting his.

They sloppily kissed there hands both now on each others head, making it a deep as possible kiss. Sakura's hand sliding down, his neck and wrapped around it, while he pushed her to the wall, one hand on her back, the other traveling down.

_Do_

_it_

_._

_._

_._

_Do_

_it_

_**now.**_**  
**  
His hand traveling down to his own cock, he gripped it and he pumped it back and forth for a bit, giving himself a hand job, he was so horny, he couldn't seem to stop himself after all it was in the moment, he regained his senses and aligned it and entered her.

She gasped, it was a bit surprising that he'd get so impatient so quick, but she was used to this now and anyway, it felt so good. SO incredible. She loved it inside her, she hated admitting it though, and she always thought it sounded slightly slutty, but with Sasuke, everything seemed okay, natural; like this is normal – and it is. But, still, she wasn't used to all this.

He pumped in and out of her. Hard and fast since he knew that's what made her moan so much, and when she moaned he was so unbelievably turned on, sometimes he felt amazed that he could hold it in when she moaned his name. He had some control of his urges but, barely.

Sakura added in her grinding pumping motion to, she hated not doing anything, even though without her helping, he alone did an excellent job, but she like participating, it put both of them over the edge. Her hands griped his arms, holding onto them for support, her fingers feeling his muscles. He groaned as she pumped with him.

"Harder." She commanded.

He complied. He would do anything for her.

There both were in a state of pleasure, with every pump, every motion, sent them farther into a lust filled state.

"Sasuke." She moaned out, as her eyes closed, head tilting upward. Her hand tightening on his arms and she held back a groan In her throat, he watched her as legs were squirming to stay up and still. Her hips buckling from the pleasure.

In and out

and

Suddenly

pause.

His head, resting on the cool wall of the shower, meters above her head, sweat and water was dripping down his forehead. Still inside her, both of them heavily breathing.

They were exhausted.

"Tired." She managed to say, he didn't say anything, but he agreed, they needed a break, sleep wasn't an option since it was just morning.

"Lunch?" he suggested.

she nodded.

He turned off the shower, cold water was running now anyways. They wasted all the hot water. He guided her out and wrapped a towel around her wet frame. Hugging her for just a moment, and then pushing her to get dressed. When she was finished, he was already dressed, waiting for her.

"How about lunch, and then a massage?"

"Massage?" she questioned.

"Would you like?"

"Sure?" she agreed, not really knowing what he was up to, but she could really use one, her muscles were worn out an tired, not to mention a certain area needed some time to relax for a bit too/

He smiled. A relaxing hotel stay and lunch was just what she needed. Not to mention, some more sex too. But, the sex would have to wait, he needed some food, and a rest, since Sasuke was a tired man. But, he knew, she was going to love the place there were going to.

_

_

_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update and short chapter. Don't kill me._

_Please check out Blood lust, it another story of mine. it has fluff/lemons too....if you like that sort of stuff. I also have re did all the chapters so check it out, please. :):):)_

and for those, there a little thing call Birth control, Sakura won't be getting pregnant.  



	16. Hotel Fun

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

_If you have nothing left, then what else is there to do, then indulge yourself in the daily life of boring task and life, and who knows what you'll find along the way._

_After all, life is a mystery.  
_

_Unknowing and knowing all at the same time  
possible maybe, yet, not entirely impossible._

[Chapter 16]

A/N: To my devoted readers, I am terribly sorry with my lack of updating. I am indeed alive, and much better, (personal real life matters have happened) But, I am find and now, Onward, with the story.  


* * *

Sasuke held Sakura smooth delicate hand in his, and strode towards the hotel that he knew so well as a child and even now. He didn't even go up to the front desk, there was no need to, he went to the elevator, jammed the button with his pointing finger and waiting impatiently for the elevator to come all the way down. As he waited, his other hand tapping his side, he stared at Sakura, who was eyeing the place like it was a museum, with awe. He mouth was opened slighting in fascination with the decorations, paintings, and crystal figurines, delicately placed all over this place, it was a indeed a high class hotel, and only the finest could afford it, it's high class prices, only meant the finest and upmost outstanding services,

Which meant, if you brought home a prostitute at 4 am, there were no questions ask, just "have a good night."

But, Sakura was no prostitute, not even close, the fact was, whatever happens stays at the hotel, stays, as long as no killing is involved, there is no need for the authorities.

Secrets and good services is what kept this hotel booming, high class people, have tons of secrets, and with knowing that they can get a good nights sleep without worrying, they'll pay.

The elevator finally dinged, and Sasuke, with his hand, moved her forward and pushed her into the elevator.

The door slowly shut behind them and Sasuke moved dangerously close to her, making Sakura back up against the wall. His hand touched her waist, moving under the back side of her shirt.

"I'm too impatient, maybe you can make this ride more," he eyed her up and down before the last word spilled from his lips, "bearable?"

"It's a two minute ride, what could I –"

his lips pressed against hers, cutting her sentence off short.

Angered by him not letting her finish her sentence, she let hand accidently bush across the front of his pants and then placing it on his shoulder.

Pay back is a bitch.

He groaned when her hand quickly brush past his pants, he released her, a sigh escaped from his mouth,

"Teasing me, are we?"

"More like pay back." Her eyes narrowed to little slits, "I wasn't finished my sentence."

"You talk to much." He said, as smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth, she slapped him on the cheek; he took her hand as they step out, and leaned toward her ear, "didn't say it was a bad thing."

She didn't have a smug remark, so instead, Sakura just "Humph" and turned her head, sticking her nose high into the air, like a stuck up snob.

When they reached the room, he reached into his pocket, and produced a key and opened the massive hotel room, different from the one she remembered. She walked in and plunked herself down on the couch; Sasuke shut the door and did the same.

"Food?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm starving."

Sasuke picked up the phone that was on the table adjacent to the couch and ordered a list of delicious things, Sakura only half pay attention to what they where, she was tired but the growling of her stomach prevented her from drifting into la la land, not to mention a horny boy, who could and would do things to you while you slept.

The food only took 10 minutes to make, since it was his hotel, he came first in the system of providing service. They ate in silence and Sakura picking and choosing what she wanted to eat, it was rather exciting. How she would love to have a lifestyle like this.

And then, the question just popped out of her mouth,

"Don't you get lonely?"

Sasuke looked up to her, "what?"  
She already let the words slip, it was too late to say, never mind.

"Being in the hotel, don't you get lonely?"

"Not really."

Sakura stared at him,

"But then again," he said eyeing her again, "maybe that's why I brought you here, to keep me company."

"A prisoner?"

"Jumping to the bad side of it, I see."

"There isn't a good side."

"Treating you to a meal, giving you a comfy bed to sleep on, with the occasional groping and touching hardly seems like a punishment."

"Occasional?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

He chuckled.

"How about a nap?" he asked.

"Fine." She went over to the bed and crawled in, he edged closer, and she rolled over, not facing him.

"You should sleep on the couch."

"What?"

"I need my rest. And I don't need and occasional accidents to happen."

"I am not sleeping on the couch."

"Fine. Touch me once, and I'm leaving."

He sighed, and grabbed a blanket and pillow,

"I feel like a prisoner in my own home."

-

-

-

* * *

  
the next morning...

The smell of a good breakfast woke Sakura up from her sleep.

Bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, hash browns, she smelt them all. She got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, baby"

she got up, sleepily, walking towards the smell, which brought her to a mini-kitchen, she sat down,

"Sleep well?"

"Perfectly"

"No touching"

"None."

"Good."

She didn't like that look, but she picked up her fork and began chewing her food. She needed food, she need all her energy today, she could sense he was up to something, and she knew how it would end, but she never knew how it would begin.

Sasuke was sipping black coffee, his plate already empty, he must have eaten before she got up. When she was done, he didn't even clean it up, just walked away. I guess the maids were hired for a reason. Sasuke put his arms on her shoulder and guided her to the bathroom, and pushed her in.

"Get ready, you have half an hour, and sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be in there to clean you down, solo time."

She took of her clothes and stepped into the shower, washing her face and hair, and soaping her body, standing in there for a few moments doing nothing. The water felt so nice.

She turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around herself, and dried her hair, picked up a toothbrush and brushed her teeth, she used mouthwash as well. When she went to put on her clothing again, she found a new pair of clothing on the floor, she picked it up, and walked over to the mirror, her eyes widened.

"This is a costume?"

She eyed it.

Hell, he isn't expecting me to wear this.

* * *

and there I shall end it for now, and I promise a much faster update then last time  
so what costume should Sakura wear?

maid? Nurse? Or something else. Hehe you decided. Most wanting, wins,


	17. Hotel Fun 2

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

_It's a healthy thing sometimes; just don't take it too far._

[Chapter 17]

* * *

Sakura looked at the costume; she didn't want to go out there naked. He knew she wouldn't dare do that and plus, walking out naked, or even in a towel, it would just be pleasing him on way to many levels, and he didn't deserve it. She still was rather irritated at him, so she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of a free show, making him pounce on her eagerly. So, she decided to stick with it his idea, she picked up the costume once again and started putting it on. She put on the black lacy thong and matching bra – how he knew her size, wasn't really a major concern to her at the moment. But, she was sure with all the adventures they had, it wasn't a hard thing to find out, he had seen them first hand, multiple times.

She then put on the mini – black skirt which barely covered her underwear, giving off a great view of her thighs, and if she bent over, the world could see just about everything, then, she put on the shirt, a Grey and black stripped tank top, with rips placed all over it, It looked like a sexier reversion of a prisoner clothing, all that needed to top it off was handcuffs, she went over to the mirror, and decided if she was at least going to play his game, she mine as well ruffle up her hair, to make it more prisoner like.

She opened the door, and there he was waiting for her. She paused and stared at him. She wanted to burst out laughing, since he was in his own little get up. But soon stopped, and gave him a good look.

He was wearing a police uniform. Black pants, and shirt, even wearing a badge too, make it slightly more official. The shirt was half unbuttoned, giving off a pleasurable view of his muscular chest; the shirt itself, seemed a size to small, since it was tight around the arms, but she wasn't complaining, it showed off his arms quite nicely. Around his waist was a club, she didn't know if it was fake or not, she was guessing she'd find out. He even toped it all off with a hat. But, the thing that made her gulp was the silver handcuffs that he swung around his finger.

He smirked when he saw her, her pink hair dangling at her shoulders. He was right when he first saw this, he knew it was perfect for her, but he had to admit, it was ten times better seeing her _actually _wear it then the detailed fantasies he had of her in it. Much better.

"What is this." She said gesturing at the costumes.

"You said you were a prisoner, I thought you should look the part."

"I was joking."

"I'm not to keen on jokes, I take things literally."

"I can see that." She said, glaring at him, _"Officer_." He smirked, yet again, and tipped his hat off to her. "Damn straight." He whispered under her breath.

And that's when thing's got a little…

He walked towards her, her back hit the wall, her hands at her side, feeling the cool wall against the palms of her hand. He was standing right in front of her, his hat tilted down covering up his eyes. His hand touched her side curving around her waist, his head bending down, his lips slowly brushed against hers. She could feel him, pressing against her. And she liked it; loved it.

_Now I find myself on top  
nowhere to start, I don't want to stop._

Her hand trailed to his shirt, unbuttoning the rest of his buttons, him watching her, hypnotized by the action of pure want. He licked his lips, and she looked up at him discretely through her thick lashes, a playful smile on her lips.

Her hand went into his now opened shirt, going around to his back, her hand pressing against his warm skin, she loved the feeling of his skin, she could touch his stomach and back for hours, then, teasingly, she pressed her chest closer to his, as she smoothly hooked her leg around his waist. He started kissing her, first biting on her bottom lips, bruising her – hey she was a prisoner, it was a rough role. When she moaned from the pain in pleasure, his tongue jammed in her mouth. One of her hands went up to the back of his head instinctively pushing his mouth closer to hers, making – forcing the kiss to be deeper, her tongue meeting his, dancing together, he paused as her tongue circled around his mouth. He groaned in pleasure and she smiled, she pulled back kissing this side of his mouth, as her hand was tangled in his hair; slyly she raised her hand up,

click

She paused.

Her eyes slowly moved from his wicked smile over to the sound that had alarmed her. She was a sparkle of silver out of the corner of her eyes.  
_  
oh no_

moving her eyes, she saw the handcuffs that he was playing, one was now attached to her arm, feeling the cool metal around her wrist, she gulped seeing the other end attached to his own wrist.

There was no escape, not that she minded much, but as a prisoner – she should find the key's and put up a fight, right?

She raised her eyebrow, not knowing what to say.

With her other hand she took his hat, and placed it on her head, since that was what she was intentionally trying to do in the first place until he had handcuffed her.

"How does it look?"

One of his hands grabbed her face and pushed it upward, craning her head up, forcing her to look directly at him.

"I like it." His hand stroked her cheek, his thumb lingered on her lips before uttering, and, "It oddly suits you."

Then he pressed his mouth back on hers, more rough and needy. After a minute of deep kissing, he pulled back, his lips by her ears, as he whispered,

"But I think the handcuffs are an even better touch."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Shouldn't underestimate your prisoner, they can be pretty sneaky and sly."

"Oh really?" he said mockingly, as if there wasn't a trace of belief in her in his voice.

Her free hand caressed his cheek, "Sometimes," she brought her face closer to his lips, and her lips lingered on his for a moment, making him feel her hot breath, making him inhale her scent before she moved her head back, eying him.

"They can be," as her hand trailed down his body, over his bare, _naked_, chest, "quite…" as her hand touched his crotch, moving her hand in slow circles while staring up to him, watching as his eyes closed slightly in pleasure, "A distraction." She removed her hand.

He growled, his eyes red, so animal like he was.

_Light me up like a dynamite  
I don't need a hit when I'm with you_

_fall into my bed tonight; don't fight  
a little love to get you through.  
_  
She moved her hand that was handcuff, gangling it.

"There's not much I can do with one hand." She said.

"Nice try, I'd give you an A for effort." But he leaned closer, "One hand will be sufficient for now."

Her hand gripped the top of his pants, where the belt was, bringing his body closer,  
"Are you," she licked her lips, "sure?" she said, looking up to him.

He gulped.

She knew how to tempt.  
I'll give her that.  
_  
_

_Then, an idea._

He took out the keys and undid his arm from hers; her hand still hand cuffed, and put the other handcuff on her hand.

"What?" she said confused, "One hand wasn't good, so neither is both of them?" he smiled wickedly, not saying anything.

He turned to her, "There's not much I can do to you, when are hands are tied, and plus, you don't need your hands, I do." He said as his hands grab then bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head carefully. His hands then undid his own belt, his pants dropping to the floor along with the keys that he so kindly placed back in his pocket. His throbbing erect was very evidently poking out from his boxers.

Left pocket? Or was it right? No, definitely left.

He pressed against her, his hands forcefully grabbing her rear and pulling her closer to him, his hands slipped under her lacy fabric, easing two fingers inside of her; she pressed back a moan, and looked up at him. His eyes were staring directly at her, wanting to see the delight in her eyes.

She got the goosebumps from his intense gaze.

while the hand inside of her, pushed two fingers in and out of her, driving her insane, he took the opportunity to let his other hand travel up the side of her to her bra, as he cupped her breast, bra and all in the palm of his hand, bringing his head down to suck on her. With on motion, and a push of the bra, her perky breast popped out and his mouth sucked on her nipple, biting and nipping at it, then engulfing it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he pulled back, looking up, watching her eyes become half lidded,

his finger's still going in and out of her, he swiftly moved his hand to the back of her bra, finding it more annoying, he unclasped it, with one tug, and he pulled it down her handcuff hands, while smirking as she remembered she a prisoner.

With not even being able to stroke or even touch him, she grumpily put her hands over his head, letting the handcuffs swing at the back of his head as she let out a sigh of aggravation. He removed his fingers from her core. He had enough of teasing her; he didn't want her to have _all _the fun.

He picked her up pushing her up, since she was falling down, against the wall, letting his body weight smothering her against the wall temperately, so his hands could remove his boxers, and then quickly put his hand back on her waist to hold her in place. She could feel it, touching her, prodding her at her thigh.

_  
Oh, baby_

_I'd be stuck to you like glue_

_baby,_

_I want to spend it all on you_

_baby,  
_

_My room is like the G spot,_

_call me Mr. Flintstone_

_I can make you bed rock_

* * *

She had to keep the idea of getting the key in sight; she couldn't get distracted….easier said, than done.

"Sexually assaulting a prisoner is against the law, "she smiled, "Officer."

His neck craned in her direction, breathing in her sweet smell, his hand touched her shoulder, sliding down her breast and over her stomach. "Good thing no one will know."

"Oh?" she said in surprise, "Maybe I'm a squealer."

He smirked, as he starting kissing her neck; he stopped before wittily replying "You might. You are in bed." Her checks flashed with anger, she wanted to slap him, but mentally slapped her self when she remembered her hands were handcuffed.

"You're lucky my hands are cuffed."

"For a good reason, you get a little…."

"Rough?" she suggested.

"We'll go with that."

She rolled her eyes, closing her eyes when his lips touched her skin, making her zone into a pleasurable state. His hands were trailing over her body, but, she didn't feel it as much as the gnawing need for him to be inside of her. His hands skimmed over her ass, pulling her panties down, watching them as they slowly fell down her legs to the floor, he left the skimpy skirt on.

_I want you so bad  
so bad  
_

_It's, it's_

_killing me inside.  
_

He moved up to her ear, nibbled on it for a while, and then whispering,

"Ready?"

She didn't even respond with words, she pushed herself against her, he chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes, and someone's impatient."

"Not much I can do, I'll suffer my punishment."

"That's right." As he put his hand on his member and guided it in, then placing his hands on the wall, as he forcefully pumped into her. She moaned in delight as her eyes snapped open from the contact.  
_  
oh yes  
_

_I missed that._

"I wonder." He said, as he pulled out. "Who's getting punished more?" She opened her eyes, not following his train of thought.

"With your hands being tied up."

She smiled. "I think that'd be you."

"You never know." As he pumped back into her, "Maybe."

she started slipping down, and Sasuke, let her slid down to the floor, her ass his the cool floor with a thud.

"I could strangle you with these."

He eyed her, "better not take any chances," he lifted her hands from being her head, and put them behind her back.

"Better." She grumbled, as he but her against the wall, asking her if she was comfortable, and when she replied, comfortable as I can get, he began again.

she moaned as he pumped faster and faster into her, closing his eyes, listening to her moans of pleasure.

Fall.

You

Fell.

Her hands touched the floor, moving and tugging the fabric closer and close, until she reached into his pocket and found the keys, she held them in the palm of her hand, and stopped. She looked at Sasuke, his eyes were closed, but she could never be to sure.

"Hmmm."

he opened his eyes, red staring at her.

"For a punishment, "she said trailing off, "this isn't as rough as I would have had imagined."

He smirked, as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, putting her hands behind his head again

perfect.

She put the key in the lock,

one hand free.

The other hand free,

squirming on top of him, she placed the cuffs in the far left, away from him.

He flipped her over. So he was on top.

"Harder it is."

"Oh baby."

He started pumping in and out of her, faster and faster. He grunted, and she moaned,

"Sasuke." She moaned,

Her hands trying to stay at his neck, but in pleasurable times, her hands traveled along his back, she missed touching him.

He stopped

"When the fuck did you?"

She paused, realizing. she went on top of him,

"When did i what?" she said, smiling,

"How did you?"

Sakura got up and off Sasuke, and smiled. "Never underestimate a prisoner, there tricky little things." she aid as she grabbed her clothes off the floor and headed for the bathroom to change. Sasuke tried to get up but his hand prevented him from moving a certain distance, he looked over to his hand.

he cursed.

-

-

there was his hand, cuffed to the bed post.

"Damn she's good."

sneaky as a mouse. Sly as a fox.

_

* * *

  
_A/N:

_I owed you a faster update, and I kept my promise. And for one, I just wanted to thank you all for being patient with my recent irregular updates, and thank you, all of you, for all of your kind comments, Thank you so much! I'm glad so many enjoyed my "Hentai paradise" as: -.-WaTaNaBeSaWa-.- mentioned,_

_Thank you so much! And I don't know if I went with the most popular idea, (sorry!) but when my thankful reviewer –Teh-Energentic-Emo-Kid- mention, a beautiful naughty idea came to mind._ _And I think you'll like it, hopefully._

_  
(Next time I'll mention more of you to make you feel special, for now, you are special! And lovely!) _


	18. Janitors Closet

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

_I've run out of advice. Be safe and don't try any of these "events" at home._

_and i'm not responsible for any "bad" dreams you may have. _

_Wink Wink_

[Chapter 18.]

* * *

Sasuke laid in the hotel room, waiting. Yes, simply waiting for the cleaning lady – well, really anybody to open the door and unlock the handcuffs, he could try and pick up the key with his free hand but, he couldn't. and all his trying to reach it and bouncing, edging closer, knocked the darn key off onto the floor.

He was stuck, completely naked. It didn't really bother him nor did it embarrass him. There was a knock on the door, and then the door was opened, the handle turning slowly.

"House cleaning." She mumbled. She looked up and glanced, her feather duster in hand clunked on the wooden floor.

"Oh my god." She gasped a surprised gasp, not an "oh my god I have to get out of here gasp." But, a surprised gasp like it was you were getting the best birthday present ever.

Sasuke laughed, "Do you mind?" he gestured to his hand, moving it making the a clinking noise. The blonde maid eyes darted to his hand, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Her cheeks instantly became bright red, her hand moving to her mouth to cover her awkward laugh.

"Why certainly." She coolly said, while flipped her long blonde hair, and strutted over to him and grabbed the key that was on the floor, and unlocked his hand. She stared at him long and hard.

"Anything _else,_ I can do for you, sir?" she said while eyeing Sasuke for a second time, her eyes lingering in one place for too long, she leaned down, her breast almost pooping out of her attire.

"Uhh." He was stunned, she must have been at least 10 years older then him, he cursed.

"I didn't think it was my," as she edged towards his ear, while on all fours on the bed, "my birthday, a handsome man like you, must have a lot of," she licked her lips, "stamina." She edged back and stood on the floor beside him putting her hands on her hips, "well?" she winked.

He grabbed his pants and quickly put them on, not bothering with a shirt; he opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Oh well, maybe another time." She sighed, "Why do they always run off?" she glanced down at her self, and her hands cupped her breast, pushing them up, "Are you not good enough anymore?" she grumbled and started cleaning.  


* * *

-

_

_

Sasuke was standing outside her classroom, waiting patiently. After her little stunt and the trouble she put him through, she was getting punished, tonight.

__

You are my guilty pleasure

_so intoxicating when you know it isn't right_

_I'll keep it undercover_

_  
See the pressures on, cause I'm so into you._

Sasuke walked out of the classroom, turning around to walk outside, a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks, she turned around, her hair swinging to the other side, her green eyes widening.

Ah, I love the simple things you do.

She frowned, "oh, it's you." He smirked, "Thankfully," he gestured to her to keep walking outdoors. Once outside, he turned to her.

"If it wasn't for a horny maid, I'd still be handcuffed to the bed."

"Oh?" she laughed, "was she _all_ over you?" her eyes narrowing.

"Could that be jealousy I sense?" as he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her check.

"As if." She sneered. She started walking away.

"Hey, I was just kidding." He said as he ran after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her hand, holding it tight.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not." She said. He smiled.

"I'll make it up to you."

He pulled her along, back into the school, a devilish smile on his lips; Thinking, plotting, oh revenge, how sweet it could be. Dragging her back into the school, with a few turns and around some corners, he stopped, and pushed her into a janitor's closet, her eyes blinked rapidly. He came in closing the door behind them, and standing in front of it.

_The cat trapped the mouse_

_there was no escape._

"How is this making it up to me," she raised her eyebrow, "a small, compact janitor closets, isn't doing the trick, I'm leaving."

He didn't budge, or move.

"I sat there for 5 hours,"

"Oh?"

"And I was almost raped."

"That isn't my problem."

He put his hand on her cheek, "It is your problem, as a matter of a fact, it's completely your fault."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips, his lips lingering on hers after they had finished the kiss,

"You owe me."

"And then can I _leave_?"

"Possible."

"What do you want?"

He smiled, "what do I want," he repeated placing his fingers under his chin, "Good question."

"Well if you don't want anything, I'll choose." She drew closer, "for you."

"What's your offer?"

"A blow job." He shook his head, "Tempting, but, that's just not good enough."

"Not good enough?" she said, "What do you want then? You're wasting my time."

"Like you wasted mine?" he reminded her.

She smiled an uneasy smile, "Someone's angry." She said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You could have at least clothed me."

"There is no fun in that."

_That boy is an m-m-monster.  
_

_He ate my heart  
_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart  
_

_(I want to talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He's a monster in my bed._

"I want sex."

"Really?!" she said sarcastically, acting so enthusiastic, "SURE, you want it in the swimming pool? Or on top of the roof?" she smirked, "Nah, how about in the hallway, in front of everybody."

"Hm," he pondered, "That's not a bad idea." He looked at her, his hands resting on her waist, she glared at him.

"Let's do it in the hallway. In front of everybody." He leaned in kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, she pushed him back.

"Bite me." She mouthed.

"Someone's being a bitch-"not even as he finished that sentence, she slapped him across the face. He mumbled an apology and pulled her into a hug, his hands wrapping around her head, pulling her to him, her hands instinctively wrapped around him.

"How about right here then?"

"In here? Its way too cramped in here."

"But, it's private, and it makes things more thrilling."

She smiled; Sakura may not have looked like it, but doing something dangerous, was very thrilling.

His hands moved down from her hair, stroking it as he moved down, his hands resting on her waist as they slipped under her shirt, pushing it up, past her bra, but not taking in off. Just resting there, he unclasped her bra, she moved her hands making it drop to the floor; he unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on, but wide open. Her hands went to his zipper, fumbling with it for a second, but managed to get it down, her hands slowly moving her hands to the top of his pants, and pushed them down, boxer and pants. His pants were at his ankles, he pushed her panties down, till they were at her ankles as well. His hands moved up her thighs, touching, and stroking her inner thigh; her eyes closing from the sensation.

Letting the touch be everything she always imagined it would be.

_Lust and desire_

_like the eyes of a monster  
_  
his hand bend down the touch is very harden cock, pushing himself closer to her, holding on to it as he teased her, moving the head up and down her core, pressing it against her clit.

"Uhhhh." She moaned in delight, he smirked as he pushed it harder against her, her hands gripping his shoulder tightly from the pleasure; there was no pain, not anymore.

He inserted it in, her grip loosening, she was pleased, but he took it out, a growl made him chuckle, she hated it when he teased her.

Sometimes she wished he wasn't so good at it. One of his hands traveled to her ass, feeling how smooth and round it was, gripping it and pushing her hips towards him.

She smiled as she jumped onto him, her legs wrapping tightly around him, he quickly repositioned himself to grab onto her, and with a grunt of pain, he held onto her.

"Impatient as always."

"Can't help it if I know what I want."

He smiled, "And what would that _be_?" as he began rocking, her hips grinding against him, his eyes closing, a small groan of pleasure.

"You already know, do I really have to say it?" she breathed,

"I'd like it," as he pushed out and roughly pushed back into her, her nails digging into his shoulder blade. "Very much."

she brought her head forward, kissing his lips lightly, pulling back, letting her hair dangle, her green eyes wide,

"I want you."

His eyes turned blood red.

as they began rocking back and forth against each other, moving rhythmically against each other,

an idea popped into a horny male's brain.

"You should come with me,"

her eyes opened, trying to concentrate on his words rather then the sensations and desirable pleasure.

"Come with you where?" she asked.

"I have to go there for something, I'd like you to come." He rocked harder against her, trying to prod an answer out of her, but when she started moaning again, he knew that probably wasn't the best method to do so.

"Sakura."

she loved the way he said her name, with impatient and demand,

"Give me a minute."

He pushed her head to his lips, instead of it stationed on his neck, moaning loudly into his ear – not that he minded. But, he wanted to kiss her plump pink lips.

"To Vegas."

She pulled back from the kiss, "Why Vegas?"

"Have you ever been?"

"No…"

"Then it's decided."

"I didn't say yes."

"Well I already told all your teachers and your bags have already been packed."

She grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," he stroked her cheek, "I have many plans and things for us to do there."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Oh you'll see." he smiled wickedly, it gave her the chills.

he pulled up his pants and button his shirt, and stared at her, and smirked, "Oh by the way.." he said as he turned the door,

"I may have told a few people that there is an extremely hot girl in one of the janitors closet, you may want to hurry up and get dressed. You know before they see you naked." and he closed the door.

her eyes widened as she rushed to put on her clothes.

* * *

_A:/N_

_Next chapter you will find out the adventures they have in Vegas, though I must say, Indulge might be drawing to and end soon, possibly in a couple of chapters or so. I know, you don't want it to. But, do not fear, I have many lemon fictions on the works.  
_  
Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
_  
Also: If you have any request for a story or an idea, I can see what I can do!_

_Have a wonderful day!_


	19. Vegas Part 1

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

"Sometimes, thing can get out of hand. And you don't know what to do. You try your best to fix it, but sometimes, the best thing to do is ask for the advice of someone else."

- I am not responsible for any "wet" dreams you may have…._seriously._

[Chapter 19]

* * *

Sakura's long pink hair wafted in the wind as she stood outside the airport, her luggage in one hand and a small shoulder bag, dangling on her shoulder. Her arms were crossed, her brow was creased, and her foot was tapping in irritation. Sasuke was supposed to be here, she checked her watched, 5 minutes ago and she didn't like waiting. Wasn't it supposed to be the man waiting for the women not the other way around?

And just as that thought of "Sasuke" had processed though her brain, Sasuke appeared. "Figures." she muttered under her breath.

"Ah." He smiled as he walked towards her, "There you are. Glad you could make it."

"Do I really have a choice?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." he smirked. As he stroked her face, "I mean." He paused, "I did have a limo come and pick you up, along with two extra people if you didn't… cooperate."

She narrowed her eyes; she was still mad, mad because He didn't pick her up himself. But, she shrugged it off, she shouldn't be that angry at him, and plus, she did cooperate with the people who came to pick her up, mostly because she really did wanted to go to Vegas, The rides, the atmosphere, the food, it would be amazing. Although her destination of choice would be Orlando, Florida, to go to Disney land of course. Sakura was a child a heart, and she really didn't look like it, or even act like it for that matter. Her insides, were screaming, _'Let's go, I'm so exciting to go.'_ But her face was no smiles; she was still glaring daggers at a certain boy for being extremely late. I mean who invites you to Vegas and has someone pick you up so you won't be late, and you end of waiting for the other person to get here. This was his trip idea he should be here on time.

"First class or coach?" Sasuke repeated for the second time. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts,

"First class." She instantly said.

"There. You had a choice." He smiled.

Sakura just shook her head. '_If I'm going on a trip, I mine as well get spoiled.'  
_

"Can I have another choice?" Her voice purred.

Sasuke's hand slipped from hers and turned around, his eyes widened by her sudden erotic voice, "Oh? And what would that be?" he said smiling like an idiot.

"Can I choose," as Sakura walked closer, putting her hand on his shoulder, bringing her plump pink glossy lips, which she had only recently piled a whole bunch of sparkling lip gloss on, whispered into his lips, "to sit alone?"

_The mouse looked at the cat,_  
_distracting it was easy_  
_tempting it was easy,_

_playing the game, just was the mouses specialty_

_but so was the cat._

_they both can play the game._

His smirked still stayed on his face, his hand flung to her waist, as he bent down and kissed her on the lips, a sweet quick kiss, his other hand touched her face bringing it up to her chin, moving it up as to make her look at him while he spoke.

"You're sitting beside me." He said, as he moved her closer to her body with the hand on her waist, "and that's final."

Sakura put on her best, believable pout on her face, "But it's my first time."

He smirked, "As if." He said as he grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together and pulling her forward. "And plus, taking your first times, is my specialty."

her eyes narrowed, and with her free hand she smack the back of his head, which only made him bellow out a slight chuckle of amusement.

Sasuke guided her to where the boarded the plain, she just followed, obediently following Sasuke's instructions on what to do. Finally they were sitting in the plane, Sakura drumming her fingers on her armrest.

"Are-"Sasuke paused, "You have taken a plane before, right?"

She turned over to him, "Of course!" she beamed, "Do you really think I haven't?"

She turned her head to the window and gulped; her hand stopped drumming and lightly gripped the armrest.

There's nothing to fear, it's just like a roller coaster.

Sasuke stared at her. She seemed relaxed.

"Attention, were are now taking off, if you would please remain seated in your seats and double check to make sure you are strapped in, thank you."

Sakura's arm gripped the armrest tighter, hand turning white.

Sasuke smiled turning to her,

"How about a kiss to tide me over?"

She turned to him, "You can't wait?"

"Nope."

"That's not fair _Sakura_."

"It is fair, _Sasuke_." She said mimicking back.

"Oh. How so?"

"I'm here with you. And that should be enough."

"I guess you're right."

A perky blonde air attendant, with an extremely short skirt, and perky breast appeared. Her bright red lipstick shinning brightly.

"champagne?" she asked lower her lashes, eyes brightening.

"Yes."

"Do you really need to be drinking?" Sakura chirped in.

The attendant poured the two glasses and handed them to both of them, and walked away.

"Well we are going to Vegas, are we not, I thought we should get a head start."

"That's why you are going to Vegas?"

"No."

"Then… why?"

"To seduce you, of course." He smirked as he stroked her thigh; she batted his hand away when it started trailing over.

She glared at him.

"Kidding, Sakura. I actually have family business to attend to there, I brought you along to give me an excuse to escape…I mean to keep me company."

She laughed, "Really? What kind of business is this?"

"Sorry Sakura, Top secret." He winked.

Sakura went back to starring out the window, she sighed, what could he be hiding. Sasuke was after all, a man of mystery and suspense. Soon Sakura had nodded off, and suddenly as if only moments had past someone was shaking her shoulders.

"Sakura." It called.

"Sakura." It said a little louder.

"I hate to have to use extreme measures….but" as he leaned closer to her. "You leave me no choice."

"AHHHH." Sakura screamed awake.

"Glad you are awake, we are here love."

"wha?" she dozily said, as she rubbed her eyes.

"I would have carried you to the car, and let you sleep in the limo, but I didn't know if you wanted to get anything to eat on the way."

"I am hungry." she mumbled.

"Good. Dinner it is."

As Sakura slid into the limo, Sasuke handed her a bag,

"Put this on."

"Why?" she curiously asked.

"Where were going to eat, it's a very formal place."

Sasuke started putting on a suit. So Sakura opened the bag to find a red strapless, dress and to top it all off, it matched Sasuke's red tie.

"Do we have to match?"

"Have to make sure the others know you're mine." He laughed.

"Say, if this is an important family matter, will I meet your father?"

Sasuke's face dropped instantaneously.

"No, you won't meet him." He said, almost happily.

"Why?"

"Because you'll meet him soon enough, Mine as well be then instead of now."

Sometimes, Sakura thought Sasuke was hiding something from her, and she couldn't quite understand it, she was definitely going to keep an eye on him and his suspicious and odd behaviour.

Sakura put on the dress and the matching heels Sasuke provided, and walked in. She sat down and was introduced to a whole bunch of people; she awkwardly offered an introduction to everyone.

And when she looked at the menu, she almost gasped. Sasuke leaned in close to her.

"Sakura, you have to fit in." he whispered.

"Excuse me."

"Try not to be so surprised…"

"But, it's 50 dollars for a meal."

"That's the way they and we live."

"Correction, you and these wacko's live. Not me." Sasuke smiled at her. When the waiter came, Sasuke order for him and Sakura, and he pulled the menu out of her grasp before she could check out how much it cost.

"Sakura," as he leaned in, "these people make millions, this meal is nothing, so please stop worrying."

"Sasuke," one of the men called who was walking up to the table, put his arm around him in an affectionate manner, " how have you been?"

"Same old."

"Ah," as his head turned, "and who might this be?"

"This would be Sakura, Haruno."

His face went sour; Sakura extended her hand, "It's a…pleasure to meet you…"

"Kakashi." He smiled.

"Sorry, Kakashi, I'm terrible at introductions." Sakura said modestly, He smiled,

"Don't worry about it; you're probably just worn out."

Kakashi leaned into Sasuke's ear, angrily mumbling something to him. Sasuke just smiled the whole way through as if he was doing nothing wrong. Soon Kakashi left, Sakura turned to him.

"What was that about?"

"Let's just say, he was rather surprised to see you, that's all."

"Does he know me?"

"Well, he knows your father. And what business he runs."

"Oh?"

"Sakura, all these people here are business men, they know all their competition, who runs what."

"Is my fathers business a competition?"

"No." he said as he held her hand, "You have no need to worry about your fathers business, it's doing exceptionally well, and that's no worry to them."

"Alright." She sighed.

When did he become so mysterious? I just don't understand what's going on. What is he not telling me…

Sakura gobbled down her meal elegantly. It tasted rather delicious, which was good since it better, since it was worth so much. Honestly who would pay these ridiculous prices for one meal, when you could have gone to, for example, Mc Donald's and gotten quadruple, better yet even more, for what you're paying.

But, since Sasuke kept ensuring she wouldn't have to worry about paying, she mine as well order desert and some hot chocolate. She was going to go all out on this expensive cuisine.

"My she has quite an appetite Sasuke."

Sasuke just smiled, "Indeed."

After everyone was finished eating, they talked among themselves, Sasuke chirping in once and a while. When they were finished, they said there good byes, and Sasuke escorted Sakura to there hotel. He locked the door, and Sakura plopped on the bed, and slowly took off her heels, rubbing her feat.

"I hate heels."

"It was only for a little bit." He smiled, "Are you tired."

"No. Not really, why?" she asked, not catching his drift.

"Well I've been aching for some alone time for hours." He said as he began tugging at his tie, pulling it down for some air. "I need you."

Sakura cocked her head.

"How long can you honestly go without sex?"

He stared at her, not sure whether to answer or not.

"As long as I have to, but when you're here, why should I have to wait." He said.

"What if I'm." she stopped, and then felt stupid for thinking it was awkward, "what if I was on my period. Hm?"

"Well I'd wait if you wanted me too, But you're not, so why are we having this discussion?" he said eyes not moving off her.

"I don't know."

"If you don't want to, I understand Sakura. I just can't help it you're irresistible and I want you ever time I see you." He sat beside her on the bed, throwing off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves on his white button up shirt, throwing the tie on the floor. "And you looked rather stunning in that dress."

"Don't butter me up."

He sighed and leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes, while his hands were behind his head, "It was worth a shot."

He opened one eye to see Sakura in her underwear.

"Good night Sasuke." She said as she slid under the covers, he got up and undressed.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

" can I have a kiss?"

"Fine."

Sasuke slid under the covers, hands wove around her, hand gripping her chin moving her lips to his, forcefully kissing her, lips moving in sync as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and slowly pulled back, her eyes half closed, her pressed on her lips again, hungrier this time, his hand moving down, rubbing her core, he pulled back,

"are you sure?" he rasped.

She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm tired."

Sasuke sighed, "Sweet dreams Sakura."

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm terribly sorry for my super long Hiatus, but I'm **back.**

Bad news: Indulge will be completed soon. I do believe in two more chapters.  
Good new: Ending is finished, and ideas are all set in motion. I can't wait to complete it for you and show you my marvelous idea and twists. I thought very hard on it.

Other stories will hopefully be updated soon; I want to finish this first.  
Thank you for being oh so patient with me. Love you guys!

ps: any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I just wanted to upload it asap!


	20. Vegas Part 2

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

"Sometimes, Life's has many surprises. And things you would never expect" like a story, and ending you never would suspect

Indugle. Chapter 20 – Vegas Part 2!

* * *

Sasuke got up and left Sakura sleeping in the bed, he didn't want to wake her up at 6:30am but, his father had just flew in from a important meeting and had to leave before noon, and he had requested to talk to Sasuke.

He didn't have a chance to say no, his father and him weren't on great conditions, not at all. They hated each other – to be blunt. But Sasuke needed to talk to him. Sasuke always wished his Father would like him, But he was just disappointed in him, whatever Sasuke did – go to school – his brother would do something better , if he got an 90, is brother would have gotten 95, and it was just to difficult competing for love. He gave up – he couldn't take it anymore. And coincidently, that all change when he,

The window paned to Sakura sleeping in her sleep, as her mouth sleepy murmured.  
"Kitty"

He just chuckled,

When he meet her, Sakura some how was a big escape.

He had been endlessly trying to please his father, for years. Living up to his high standards and trying to get an ounce of acknowledgement; Trying to be the perfect son, But he wasn't. Itachi was. And when he meet finally saw Sakura – He was mad. She had heard of her, all about her. How free she was and how her life was perfect. How she got everything he always wanted. And playing dumb, he took advantage of her, because he knew all about her temper, but he took it too far, and she enjoyed it too much.

He was just jealous of her.

_The cat jealous of the mouse;  
ironic_

the mouse has a short life;  
the cat lives longer.

"Sasuke. Who do realize that when we get back. The date has been planned, and the official meeting and introduction will be arranged. Itachi is willing to do this for me, like a good son, we worked out a way to make this work even through your stupidity."

Sasuke starred at him Father.

"I understand."

"Do you?" he starred at Sasuke, glaring at him. "Because you already ruined how it was supposed to go along, not to mention, I've heard about the relationship – Why are you doing this?"

"I haven't done anything."

"You have, you know full well, that you have ruined this and made this exchange ten times more difficult. What will you do if emotions arise?"

"Nothing."

He sat back in his chair, "this exchange means the world to me Sasuke. If you somehow manage to screw this up, you will be disowned. "

"I am well aware, Father."

"You may leave." And Sasuke…

"End it. Or I will."

It was always like this. Quick and to the point, no beating around the bush, it was always, blunt. He hated his Father and ruining him, was the best way to this. Sakura was so much and more. She was everything his Father hated. And he liked it that way.

Sasuke was driven back to the hotel, where he opened the door quietly and, looked over to see Sakura stirring, her eyes opened, and she looked over at Sasuke,

"You're awake so soon?"

"Couldn't sleep," he looked at her, "Someone kept hogging the bed and blankets. "

She glared at him, "I was not!"

He chuckled. "Just kidding." He looked into her eyes, "do you want breakfast, or are you going to lay in bed all day, we only have a couple hours here till we have to leave. "

"We're going so soon? We just got to Vegas."

"No, I mean leaving for a show; we're staying in Vegas for a while, unless, do you have anywhere to be?"

"Well –actually, my parents have insisted I visit them on the 4, which is in two days. So, I kind of need to go back before then…"

"Well, why don't we leave on the 3. We'll get back at noon on the 4, I'll arrange the tickets. Does that work? What time are you visiting them?"

"At 6, I do believe."

"Do you know what it for is?"

"No, I think my father wants to hand over the company or something like that…not really sure. Everybody is keeping me out of the dark."

Sasuke's face went cold. And then a smirk played on his face. A devilish smirk.

Sasuke and Sakura had spent the next day, and a half, just enjoying themselves in Vegas and just having fun – no sex, no sexy comments just them. Sakura enjoyed it completely. Just getting to know Sasuke, was, something she always dreamed of.  
And Sasuke. He finally gave Sakura something she wanted, just to have fun and get to know each other. And he really liked it. Everything about her, made him mad, and keeping the demon at bay wasn't easy, but he really wanted to cherish this moment, the two of them, together. He didn't want the day to end, but sadly, when their flight came and they were landing he knew soon, everything would be in the open. And he was scared.

A soon as they landed, Sasuke and Sakura got their bags and waiting in the parking lot. A limo appeared, and Sasuke loaded up Sakura's things.

"this will take you back to you're place,"

"What about you, aren't you coming?"

"Sakura…" he looked down at the pavement, and then look back up, avoiding her eyes. He couldn't look at her.

"I can't come with you."

"Why?"

"And I shouldn't have meet you."

"Excuse me?" she was confused, angry.

"This was a mistake."

She stood there, flabbergast.  
A mistake?  
This was a mistake?  
We are a mistake/

"what are you talking about?" she tried hiding the sadness in her voice, but her voice cracked, it was impossible.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say. He had tried. But, this was for the best. He couldn't do this. He had to give her the option, the choice, to learn and understand what was going on. He was selfish,  
but he needed to know. He couldn't wait forever.

he stood there, he waited "just say it, tell me you love me. And I'll do it, Sakura. I'll stay"

she stood there. She didn't know. How?

"I can't."

And within seconds, he was gone. Sakura got in the car, and tears kept coming. She didn't understand, didn't get any of it, why didn't she say I love you? What will she understand?

The rain started to fall, and she stared out the window. Looking into the distance, it always seems to rain, when you feel bad about something…

* * *

One year later.

Sakura, was getting her hair done, makeup and everything, she had to look perfect. After all, Today was the big day.

After all…

She was marrying Itachi.

* * *

I know, short chapter much?

Yikes! I'll upload the next chapter soon!


	21. The end

**I**

**N**

**D**

**U**

**L**

**G**

**E**

"Live, love, laugh"

- the end.

Final Chapter!

* * *

Sakura sat their, at the vanity, looking at herself. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and had the best dress, and a wedding any girl could dream of, it was perfect.

And yet, she sat there, and wasn't happy.

She wasn't marring the man she loved. She had let him go, that night, and she realized it only to late to realized she had loved him. Sasuke's Father was taking over her Father's corporation, because he was slowly going out of business. But, that really wasn't it, her Father just wanted Sakura to marry Itachi – their company was in top shape. They wanted more money, and Sakura had meet Itachi and they would marry, and then divorce, It was her Fathers plan, to get more money. Itachi was a prodigy and did what his father wanted, not caring about Sakura. He put on an act. He hated her. He just wanted the money, for he was talking over the corporation, and yet, she couldn't help but wonder, Sasuke knew all of this, and yet. He didn't care. He wanted her…

And every time she had looked at Itachi she reminded him of Sasuke. A rap on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sakura, it's been a while"

she spun around,

"s-sasuke." She stuttered.

He eyed her up and down, "you haven't changed a bit," she looked at him as well, "neither have you." She half smiled,

"so, I see your marring my brother" he said, getting right to the point of his appearance, he was also, rash, blunt and straight to the point.

I miss that.  
I've missed you

"I am." She said turning and putting on lipstick on her lips. Trying to look like she didn't care about him,

when really her insides were screaming, he came, his here!

"In a white dress?"

Pure

innocents

virginity

she was none of those

yet she wore it with any how

lies,

She wore the lies,  
a bright smile  
a happy lifestyle  
with the man she loved

they were all lies

"Indeed" as she popped her lips, making sure the lipstick was even, she dapped them a bit with a white cloth.

He smirked, "you haven't changed."

He stepped closer,

another step

she didn't move

her heart didn't race;

she had played that game  
so many times before

She was so used to it

"It suits you, though."

"Really?"

He was now right in front of her,

dangerously close,

she could smell his scent.

Memories entrancing her

"You know, there is still time'

her smile faded, looking at him, standing up,

so close

"time for what?"

His hand touched her face, - it was rough, yet warm, she missed him,

"to change you mind." He said, he was serious. After all this, he loved her with all her heart.

"I-I couldn't" she shook her head;

he moved his lips just inched away from her.

"You can't?"

she closed her eyes, shutting them tight, there lips touched,

we had so much,

so many memories

There was so much love

behind all those lust filled events

And even if we didn't know it then

We knew it now

how much they meant to each other

Could I, should I, walk away….

into the arms of the man I loved

My first love?

The cat closed in on the mouse…

And the answer was clear…

tears dripping down her cheeks.  
Shutting her eyes  
dripping her hands tightly

anger  
frustration  
sadness

…

"I'm doing this for you." She croaked as she dropped her flowers, she wiped her tears, forced her head up, blinking her lashes rapidly to stop the tears.

And spun on her white heels, balled up her white dress, lifting it up so it would drag on the floor and ran, stopping at the door,

He extended his hand in the air, "Sakura." He called

Helpless  
empty  
alone

he coiled his hand in defeat, his head down  
and tears started to fall

He sunk to the floor, his head on his knees  
he punch the ground with all his might

"why? What are you doing for me?" he said

He saw the flowers and picked them up,

pink roses, her favourite flower,

"by marring Itachi, we could see each other, I've missed you so much, everything about you."

He looked at her, and walked over to her, she was crying,

"Marry me, and you can be with me forever."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Walk down the isle, and marry me, the company will be ours, and no one will fight, you'll be marrying a Uchiha, that's all my father and your father care about, but at least, you'll be marrying someone you love."

"But I"

"what are you afraid of?"

She smiled.

"It just doesn't seem real, you know?"

"It is real."

"Why didn't you marry me from the start?"

"I wanted to, I told you, to say if you loved me, I would have married you, even if I'll be disowned my father, and The company will go to Itachi- I don't care. "

"The real prize if you, "he smiled.

"And Sakura…it's been a year, and you look AMAZING in that dress…."

she looked at him,

"HOW CAN YOU WANT SEX AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

Some things; never change.

"Sakura, please, just say it."

"I Love you Sasuke."

"More."

"LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUUU."

"again."

"no."

"No matter how many times you say it, I will love it. More and more."

Each and everyday, Sakura fell more and more in love with Sasuke.

_the cat and mouse, we're together forever;_

* * *

- Thank you. I finished this, took forever to finally get around to it. Gosh, But at least the ending was easy, had it planned out since day one.


End file.
